Mi Ultimo Deseo
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: Ultimo Cap UP! TERMINADO Que pasa cuando todos los que amas han muerto y tus dioses te traicionan? ¿queda alguna razon para seguir viviendo? ¿es la venganza la mejor opcion? ¿aunque para lograrla pierdas tu alma? ¿puede quedar algo de amor en tu coraz
1. Prologo

PROLOGO  
  
Una mujer de unos veintitrés años caminaba entre las tumbas del improvisado cementerio, habían sido tantas las muertes en aquella batalla, que el cementerio oficial no dio abasto.  
  
La joven se detuvo ante una cruz formada por dos lanzas enterradas junto a una lapida. Una brisa agitó su largo cabello del color del sol al atardecer. La chica se inclinó e hizo una oración frente a la lapida que rezaba: "Philia Ul Copt, dragón dorado que luchaste por nosotros, DEP."; la chica se levantó y al quitar un mechón de cabello de su rostro dejó ver sus ojos de un rubí intenso, húmedos y resplandecientes ante la luz del amanecer. Siguió vagando entre las miles de lapidas que cubrían el antes hermoso sendero que llevaba a Zefilia. No parecía tener rumbo fijo, se detuvo frente a otras tumbas: "Martina Zoanamel Navratilova, Reina de Zoana", "Zangles, Rey de Zoana"; "Philionel el de Sailune, Rey de Sailune"[...]  
  
La mujer iba vestida con una camisa y pantalones rojos, bastante rasgados por el combate; sobre los hombros, una capa sujeta solo con un broche, ya que sus hombreras habían sido destruidas; botas y guantes que alguna vez fueron blancas, y en su frente, una cinta negra cubría sus marcas de nacimiento.  
  
Llegó al final del camino, en todo sentido. Apartadas del resto habían cuatro tumbas cuyos epitafios eran: "Gourry Gabriev, valiente y amado guerrero QEPD"; "Zelgadis Graywords, que en otro mundo tu alma encuentre la paz"; "Silphiel Nes Ladha, ve al encuentro con tus padres y descansa en paz"; "Amelia Will Tesla Sailune, se hará la justicia en tu nombre."*1  
  
Las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la mujer, estuvo bastante tiempo junto a las tumbas. Levantó una mano, al hacerlo una roca se incrustó junto a las tumbas haciendo las veces de lapida, luego, aun con la mano alzada, uso su magia para escribir en la lapida: "Lina Inverse, hechicera del caos, quien vendió su alma al diablo para vengar a los que amaba". Finalmente se quitó la capa, la cinta de la frente y los talismanes que llevaba en su pecho, cintura y muñecas y los puso junto a la tumba que recién había sido creada para luego alejarse de ella y seguir su camino.   
  
A lo lejos se veía a un hombre, parecía estar esperando a alguien. La pelirroja lo vio, no sintió nada al hacerlo, ni rabia, ni tristeza, ni esperanza, solo mantuvo el paso en dirección hacia el misterioso hombre, finalmente llegó a su lado.  
-"Te estaba esperando Lina, ¿estas lista?"  
-"Sabes que si, Xellos. Si quiero tener mi venganza, entonces estoy lista."  
-"Una vez que lo hayan hecho, no podrán revertirlo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?  
-"Lo se, pero no tengo opción. Ahora, llévame con los Dark Lords"  
-"Como quieras"  
  
Xellos tomó la mano de Lina y ambos desaparecieron.  
  
  
Nota de la Autora: ok, no pretendía publicar esto hasta que estuviera terminado, pero como mi tiempo e imaginación han estado algo escasos; decidí publicar lo que tengo, y ver si sus comentarios me dan idea de cómo seguirlo.  
  
Pd: lo mismo con los otros fics que tengo, estoy nula, necesito inspiración!!!   
  
Sugerencias, comentarios, reservas mentales, criticas constructivas a rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	2. Muerta, de aqui a la eternidad

CAPITULO PRIMERO  
"MUERTA, DE AQUÍ A LA ETERNIDAD"  
  
Reaparecieron en una oscura habitación, en cuanto llegaron, Lina sintió la mirada fija de tres personas.  
  
-Así que tu eres Lina Inverse. Bien, ¿que se te ofrece? - inquirió Dynast Grauscherra, el señor de los hielos.  
-Quiero unirme a ustedes  
-¿Se puede saber por que? - preguntó Deep Sea Dolphin, fingiendo desinterés.  
- Los dioses acabaron con mi gente, y lo hicieron solo porque no aceptamos ayudarlos en la guerra que tienen contra ustedes. Nosotros, los humanos, no teníamos nada que ver en ello y no queríamos muertes en vano. Pero los dioses creyeron que si no les ayudábamos estábamos en su contra y bajaron a nuestro mundo a destruirlo - explicó Lina, su voz sonaba vacía.  
-Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que ver nosotros? - dijo interesándose aun mas, Zelas Metallium, la Señora de las Bestias.  
- Ustedes desean acabar con los dioses, y ahora, ese es mi propósito. Por ello, quiero unirme a su causa.  
- Pero si eres un simple ser humano, ¿qué oportunidad tienes contra los dioses?  
- Dynast tiene razón, de seguro no resistirás mas que el primer ataque.  
- Dynast, -Lina ignoró el comentario de Dolphin- se que puedes transformar a un humano en mazoku.  
-JAJA. JAJAJAJA La pequeña humana quiere ser un mazoku, que irónico. ¿ no fuiste tu quien rechazo la invitación de Garv? - Dolphin no parecía muy convencida, pero Lina no hizo nada por defender su punto.- y si decidiéramos ayudarte - dijo finalmente- ¿qué ganamos nosotros? -   
  
Dolphin la miró fijamente. Lina le sostuvo la mirada, luego miró a Dynast y por ultimo a Zelas.  
  
- Mi obediencia y servicios, hasta el fin de mis días.  
-Serás mi general - sentencio Dynast- la anterior murió hace años y tienes poder suficiente como para reemplazarla. - Lina se inclinó ante Dynast.  
-Te lo agradezco   
- Como sabes, para convertirte en mazoku, primero debes morir. -Lina asintió. - y no puede revertirse.  
-Eso... también lo se.  
-Acércate.  
  
Lina se acercó hacia Dynast, quien hizo aparecer la Dulfoga, aquella espada que había obsequiado a Sherra y que luego de su muerte había regresado a sus manos.   
  
Dynast empuño la espada y la enterró con fuerza en el pecho de Lina, la sangre comenzó a manar rápidamente. La espada emitía una aura negra y la sangre que corría por el filo, antes roja, ahora se teñía de un púrpura muy oscuro.  
  
-Tu nombre será Lina Grauscherra. - Al decir esto, el cuerpo de Lina Inverse, quiero decir, Lina Grauscherra, cayó sin vida entre los brazos de su nuevo señor.- Xellos, cambia su ropa y avísame cuando despierte.  
  
Xellos miro a Zelas quien asintió y luego fue por el cuerpo de Lina.  
  
-¿Cuando atacaremos? - preguntó maliciosamente Dolphin.  
  
  
Cuando Lina despertó, sintió que todo era diferente, vio su nuevo atuendo, no estaba tan mal, podía sentir el poder demoníaco recorriendo sus venas, sonrió tristemente, ya no era humana, pero aun conservaba algunas emociones. Lo había hecho por sus amigos, por ellos y por todos los que murieron en esa guerra iniciada por los ryozokus. Lina acabaría con ellos y luego, si era necesario, con los mismos mazokus que le habían ayudado. Si, pensaba traicionarlos, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, ellos no eran nada para ella, no tenia interés especial por ellos, tal vez por Xellos, pero no era demasiado, y siempre podía dejarlo con vida.  
  
-Lina - la voz de Xellos la saco de sus pensamientos.  
-Dime.  
-Dynast quiere verte.  
-Voy de inmediato.  
-Y Lina...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Te arrepientes?  
-Solo de haber nacido.  
-Espero que no hables en serio.  
-No lo se.  
  
  
-¿Lina?  
-¿Si?  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo enfrentarte a los ryozokus?  
-Si, así es.  
-Dinos entonces - apuró Zelas.  
-Aqua fue destruida por Garv; Bulevazard ya no tiene sirvientes y contamos con que los dragones dentro de la barrera no sirven a ningún dios.   
-¿Cuál es tu punto?- dijo Dolphin, algo exasperada.  
-Que los sirvientes de Ciphied son pocos e inútiles, si mandan a sus sirvientes menores contra ellos, ustedes podrán concentrarse en el mismo Ciphied.  
-Suena lógico y sencillo, pero ¿qué hay del Caballero de Ciphied?  
-De Luna, me encargo yo.  
-Si no me equivoco, era tu hermana, ¿verdad?  
-Tu lo haz dicho, ERA mi hermana. Ya no soy humana y ella dejó de serlo hace mucho, somos enemigas juradas, aunque ella no sabe que aun estoy con vida. - el tono de voz de Lina descendió al decir las ultimas palabras.  
-Bien, comprendo. Si es lo que quieres, lo tendrás. Pronto te darás cuenta lo delicioso que es la venganza y ya no querrás detenerte - Dynast sonrió misteriosamente, Lina solo asintió, parecía no haber escuchado una palabra de Dynast, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡¡MALDICIÓN!!! Ningún ataque ha dado resultado.  
-¡¡Lina!! ¿qué haremos?  
-No lo se Amelia, solo se me ocurre una forma de derrotarlos.  
-No estarás pensando en el Giga Slave, ¿verdad? - Zel parecía preocupado, Lina solo bajó la mirada.  
-No hay otra opción.  
-¡¡Lina!! - el grito de Gourry llamó su atención - ¿ esa no es Luna, tu hermana?  
-¡¡Si!! Es ella, pero ¿qué hace aquí?  
-¡¡Que bien!!! ¡¡Viene a ayudarnos!! - exclamo ingenuamente Amelia.  
-Me temo que no, creo que vino a acabar con nosotros en nombre de Ciphied.- Lina tenia fija la mirada en la lanza de su hermana, ella sabia bien que solo podía usarla en un asunto oficial, y ese era uno.  
-Pero ella es tu hermana. - insistió Amelia.  
-Lo siento, pero Lina tiene razón, Ciphied me envió a...- Luna bajó la mirada.  
  
Lina, apretó sus puños, luchar contra un dragón o un mazoku era una cosa, pero otra muy distinta era enfrentarse a alguien con su misma sangre, a su hermana. Gourry la miró, luego aparto la mirada, para fijarla en Luna, quien se acercaba lentamente a ellos.  
  
-Yo me enfrentare a ella.  
-Gourry, espera, no vayas. - Lina intento detenerlo inútilmente.  
  
  
-Lina, ¿sucede algo? - Xellos la trajo al presente.  
-Solo me preparaba para la batalla -Lina sonrió tristemente, pero segura de lo que estaba haciendo.  
-Dynast quiere que aprendas a usar tus nuevas habilidades.  
-Bien, y que debo hacer.  
-Primero una clase practica, luego un combate contra mi.  
-Suena bien.  
-Vendré por ti al medio día. - Diciendo esto, Xellos se desvaneció en el aire.  
  
Lina caminó hacia el balcón, Wolf Pack Island era enorme, al igual que el palacio de Zelas; ambos eran tenebrosos y fríos, antes no hubiese entrado ahí por nada, pero eso era antes. Ahora le parecía un lugar agradable; cerró los ojos, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, sus puños estaban apretados, sintió impotencia.  
  
-Zel, por favor, cuida de Lina, no dejes que invoque el Giga Slave.  
-Pero... esta bien, cuenta con ello amigo.   
-¿Zel, Gourry, de que hablan?  
-Te quiero mucho Lina, ¡¡hasta pronto!! - Gourry, se alejó corriendo, Lina no se movió, al ver que se disponía a luchar contra Luna, corrió en su dirección, pero Zelgadis le bloqueó el camino.  
-¿Qué haces? Tengo que ayudarlo.  
-Lo siento Lina, se lo prometí.  
-¿No te das cuenta? ¡¡Gourry no quiere que te enfrentes a tu hermana!! - dijo Amelia al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a salir abundantes lagrimas.  
-¿Pero y el? No quiero perderlo.  
  
Lina trató de evadir a Zelgadis y acercarse a Gourry, pero Zel la sujeto fuertemente por el brazo para luego inmovilizarla.  
  
-Ya te dije que me dejaras ir.  
-¡¡OH, POR DIOS!!! - el grito de Amelia llamó la atención de ambos.  
  
Los ojos de Lina se abrieron exageradamente al ver la lanza del caballero de Ciphied, por que desde ese momento Luna dejó de ser su hermana, atravesar el cuerpo del espadachín. Lina cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recitar.  
  
-Por el ser que flota en el mar del caos, por la reina dorada de la oscuridad...  
-¡¡No, no lo harás!! - Zelgadis, que aun sujetaba a Lina, invoco el hechizo de sueño y la pelirroja cayó entre sus brazos al tiempo que una lagrima recorría su rostro. - Silphiel, quédate con ella por favor. Eres la única que puede protegerla. - Silphiel asintió y recostó a Lina en el suelo.  
  
De pronto sintieron una explosión muy cerca, Silphiel inmediatamente extendió un campo de fuerza. Cuando el humo se disipó, pudieron ver como Luna se acercaba mas a ellos.  
  
Entonces Philia decidió enfrentarse a ella...  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: lo mismo de antes, espero sus comentarios!!  
rinita_inverse@yahoo.com 


	3. Un nuevo destino

CAPITULO SEGUNDO:  
"UN NUEVO DESTINO"  
  
El hechizo de sueño se había anulado, Lina despertó lentamente. Cuando por fin logro ordenar sus ideas, miró a su alrededor y contempló horrorizada la masacre; un poco mas allá estaban los cuerpos, ya sin vida, de Zel y Amelia. Parecía como si el primero hubiese muerto protegiendo a la segunda. Unos cuantos metros mas allá, se encontraba el cuerpo de la ex sacerdotisa de los dragones, ensartado en un árbol al tiempo que era atravesado por una lanza, la cual fue reconocida inmediatamente por Lina: era de Luna. Buscó a su alrededor, no pudo evitar pasar la vista por el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de su amado, olvidó todo lo demás y se lanzo en su dirección, pero no llego muy lejos, un campo de energía la detuvo. Comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza, mas lo único que consiguió fue agotarse. Sintió una explosión y al girarse vio a Silphiel luchando contra Luna Inverse. Lina bajó la vista y vio que el báculo de Silphiel era el que la mantenía encerrada en el escudo; seria imposible intentar anularlo, para ello se necesitaba un campo de fuerza mas poderoso que ese o arrojar un hechizo y destruirlo. Lo primero era imposible, su magia de defensa había aumentado, pero la de Silphiel también. Respecto a la segunda opción, el espacio era tan reducido que de seguro moriría con su propio conjuro.  
  
Con una ráfaga de viento, Silphiel fue arrojada hacia donde estaba Lina, la pobre chica chocó contra el escudo y cayó pesadamente al suelo.  
  
Lina golpeaba frenéticamente el escudo. Silphiel se levantó, unió sus manos frente a su báculo invocando un conjuro que aumentara su poder. Cuando terminó, el escudo se iluminó. Se había hecho mas poderoso. La sacerdotisa levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada horrorizada, impotente y llena de lagrimas de Lina, Silphiel le brindó una tierna y triste sonrisa a modo de despedida, luego se levantó como pudo y se giró hacia Luna. Las ultimas palabras que salieron de la boca de Silphiel fue el hechizo del Drag Slave . un fuerte sonido y luego nada. Los puños de Lina estaban apretados, apartó la vista, pero se vio obligada a mirar ese horrible espectáculo, Luna había recibido el impacto, pero tenia heridas leves. Se acercó hacia Lina, cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, como pidiendo perdón por lo que iba ha hacer, luego unió sus manos e invocó un hechizo desconocido.  
  
La explosión fue enrome, destruyó la tierra bajo los pies de Lina.  
  
Luna no espero a comprobar si había acabo con la que antes era su hermana, solo se retiró.  
  
Lina se asombro de estar viva, a su lado aun estaba el cetro de Silphiel, por lo que el escudo aun la protegía, claro que como estaba roto, se había debilitado considerablemente y no le costo trabajo anularlo. En cuanto quedo libre, corrió hasta los cuerpos de sus amigos, no sentía nada, las lagrimas que antes habían recorrido sus mejillas sin cesar, ahora estaban secas y le escocían los ojos.  
  
Luego de haber verificado que estaban muertos y nada quedaba por hacer, miró alrededor y luego subió la vista hacia el cielo, el cual estaba siendo cubierto por cientos de dragones de todos colores, muchos de ellos descendían a la ciudad de Zefilia.  
  
Lina se levantó, cerró con fuerza sus puños e invocó el ray wind para dirigirse hacia su ciudad natal.  
  
Las campanas de la torre del reloj del palacio, indicaron el medio día y con los puños aun apretados, dejó sus recuerdos de lado por un momento y fue en busca de Xellos.   
  
-Estaba por enviar por ti.  
-Pero ya estoy aquí.  
-Así veo.  
  
Xellos le miró, frunció el ceño y pensó en algo, mas bien iba a decirle algo, Lina le miró inquisidoramente, Xellos prefirió dejarlo para después.  
  
-¿Comenzamos? - dijo Xellos.  
-cuando quieras.  
  
En menos de cuatro horas Lina ya podía moverse en el espacio e invocar algunos hechizos muy poderosos, que antes, por su condición de humano, le estaban prohibidos.  
  
Tomaron un descanso, Lina se acercó a la ventana y nuevamente su vista se perdió en el horizonte. Xellos la miraba desde las sombras, pero Lina no lo notó y siguió recordando.  
  
Quedaban al menos diez dragones, la ropa de Lina estaba totalmente rasgada y sus manos cubiertas de sangre. Arrojó con fuerza la empuñadura de su daga; la hoja estaba rota, de nada servia conservarla. Corrió con furia, al pasar cogió una de las tantas espadas caídas que cubrían la cuidad de Zefilia, levantó el arma con firmeza, apuntando directamente al corazón de un dragón, dio un gran salto y luego se sintió el golpe del inmenso cuerpo chocando contra el piso. El resto de los dragones se voltearon hacia ella con intención de acabar con la chica.   
  
-Haz cambiado.... Lina.  
-¿Eh? - la voz de Xellos la trajo al presente.  
-Ya no eres la misma.  
-¿Por qué lo dices? Será porque soy un mazoku o quizás porque mi hermana acabó con mis únicos amigos o tal vez por el hecho de que me he unido a uno de los seres que mas odio o...  
-¡¡Bien!!! ¡¡YA entendí!!... ya entiendo - repitió suavemente.  
-¡JA! Tu no entiendes, eres solo un demonio.  
-¿Y tu... que eres?  
-Una traidora que lucha por lo que cree y creo que acabar con los dioses es justo.  
-¿Qué crees que pensarían tus amigos acerca de esto?   
-Ellos ya no están, y aunque si estuvieran te aseguro que me apoyarían.  
-Es posible... sin embargo, nunca creí que te oiría hablar así.  
-Ya ves... los humanos siempre...  
-¿Los humanos? ¿no que ahora eres un mazoku? - Lina apartó la mirada y apretó los dientes, Xellos le miró con extrañeza - ¿te sientes bien?  
-estoy algo cansada.  
-Ve a descansar, dejaremos el encuentro para mas tarde.  
-Si - Xellos se dio la vuelta para marcharse - espera...  
-¿Qué?  
-Gracias. - Xellos le brindo una media sonrisa y siguió su camino.   
  
Lina fue a su habitación y se recostó, realmente estaba cansada, en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada se durmió profundamente.  
  
La pelirroja, que apenas podía levantarse, en tan solo veinte minutos había acabado con nueve dragones, ahora solo quedaba uno, la chica estaba exhausta y el dragón iba a aprovecharse de ello.  
  
Los pocos aldeanos que aun estaban en condiciones de luchar se reunieron en torno a la chica, pero al dragón no pareció impórtale; todos se pusieron en guardia, Lina logró levantarse con la ayuda de un hombre y todos ellos iban a enfrentar al ultimo dragón.   
  
Habían sido unos cobardes al escapar despavoridos sabiendo que aquella chica los estaba protegiendo a todos arriesgando incluso su vida, no podían quedarse sin hacer nada, menos cuando la pelirroja ya no daba mas.   
  
Lina trataba con todas sus fuerzas poder fijar la vista, no lo consiguió y cayó al piso inconsciente, justo entonces el dragón atacó. Todos se daban por perdidos, cuando de pronto ella apareció. Con un rápido y poderoso hechizo congeló al enorme reptil.  
  
Luego se acercó a la gente la cual le abrió paso, la chica de unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años llegó junto a la pelirroja, la tomó en sus brazos y se retiró.  
  
-Dime algo Dynast. ¿crees que Lina luche contra su hermana?  
-Si, lo hará. Puedo sentir esa sed de venganza.  
-Bien - dijo Dolphin - puede que la destruya a ella ¿y luego que? No quiero que quiera lastimar a nadie mas.  
-Por ahora eso no nos importa, lo que quiero es derrotar a Ciphied y sus monigotes, luego ya veremos que hacemos con ella.  
-Zelas, la conservare, independiente de que pueda pasar, Lina se quedara como general.  
-Pero Dynast, yo creo que...  
-¡¡BASTA!! Y alo he decidido, ella es mi general y como tal no pueden tocarla, no si quieren seguir con vida. - Dynast parecía desquiciado, luego se relajó y esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa - Tengo algo especial para ella.  
  
Lina despertó de golpe, por un momento no supo donde estaba o el por que de estar ahí, pero luego todo apareció en su mente, estaba oscuro y frió, "un ambiente muy lúgubre"pensó "pero agradable."  
De espalda en la cama, intento levantarse, el cuerpo le pesaba y optó por no moverse, fijó la vista en el techo; lo único que se oía era su respiración, cerró los ojos, pero no se movió, una lagrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla, lentamente.  
  
-¿Cómo te siente, Lina?  
-¿eh? ¿Quién? ¡¡Naga!! - dijo la pelirroja entre adolorida y sorprendida.  
-Si, la misma. Y ¿Cómo te siente? Use mi magia curativa, pero como llevas dormida dos días, ya no sabia que pensar.  
-Estoy bien, gracias.   
-Lina...  
-¿Qué?  
-Mi hermana ha muerto - Lina le miró triste y ausente.  
-¿Hermana? No sabia que tenias una.  
-Mi verdadero nombre es Gracia Will Naga Sailune.  
-¡¡Entonces...!! Amelia... ¡¡Perdóname!! - las lagrimas se escapaban sin control de los ojos de la pelirroja.  
-Se que no fue tu culpa, solo quería que supieras quien soy en realidad.  
-¿Qué harás ahora?  
-Escuche que esos malditos están rodeando Sailune. Creo que es el momento de que la primera princesa de Sailune asuma sus responsabilidades y que defienda su reino. ¿y tu? ¿qué harás?   
-Regresare a lo que queda de Zefilia, veré si queda algo por hacer y luego vengare a mis amigos y a los inocente que murieron por culpa de esos idiotas.  
-¿Crees que podrás tu sola?  
-No, eso seria imposible. Podría intentarlo, pero no quiero arriesgar al mundo completo.  
-Entonces...  
-Buscare aliados con mas poder que yo.  
-Pero...  
-Me uniré a los mazokus - Naga abrió mucho los ojos y luego atinó a preguntar algo.  
-¿Estas segura? ¿No te agradaría venir conmigo y ayudarme?  
-Si acabo con los dioses, ya no tendrás que luchar.  
-¿ Y como piensas encontrar a un mazoku?   
-Eso es fácil, verdad, Xellos - dijo la chica mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban.  
  
Nota de la Autora: les gusta como voy? Ojala que si, bueno si tienen algún comentario, critica, o lo que sea dejen sus reviews!!!   
También pueden mandarme un mail a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com  
  
Por cierto, este capitulo es el ultimo que tengo completo, de ahora en adelante habrá que esperar un poco para los siguientes. ^^ 


	4. El comienzo de la guerra

CAPITULO TERCERO:  
"EL COMIENZO DE LA GUERRA"  
  
-¿ Y como piensas encontrar a un mazoku?   
-Eso es fácil, verdad, Xellos - dijo la chica mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban.  
  
De pronto se formó un torbellino de energía negra de la cual apareció un chico bien parecido con un semblante algo nostálgico.  
  
-Dime Lina, ¿Estas segura?  
-Claro.  
-Bien, entonces te llevare con mi ama.  
-Me gustaría hablar con los tres Dark Lords que quedan.  
-Puedo reunirlos, ¿vamos?  
-Antes quiero ir a Zefilia, hay algo que debo hacer.  
  
Lina abrió los ojos, había pasado tanto tiempo que se le escocían por las lagrimas secas.  
  
A pesar que no dormía, no se había percatado que hacia mucho rato ya, Xellos se encontraba observándola desde un extremo de la habitación.  
  
-Creo que no deberías haberlo hecho.  
-¿De que hablas? - dijo en tono tranquilo sin deshacer su posición.  
-Lina, tu siempre haz sido buena. Quiero decir que tu naturaleza es la de hacer el bien y en tu corazón sabes que esto no es precisamente bueno.  
-Xellos... Xellos se que no debí hacerlo, pero ¿Deque otra forma hubiese podido ser? Si yo no los destruyo, ¿quiénes lo harán?  
-No digo que no debas luchar por lo que crees, pero quizás si hubieses escogido otra forma de hacerlo. Además hay muchos otros hechiceros y guerreros fuertes y valientes dispuestos a pelear.  
-¿Para que darle mas vueltas al asunto? Ya no puedo revertirlo. Si no te molesta, me gustaría acabar con el entrenamiento. - diciendo esto desapareció seguida de Xellos, ambos reaparecieron en la sala de entrenamiento.  
-Si es lo que quieres... comencemos. - Lina asintió - lo único que tienes que hacer es inmovilizarme, con eso bastara. Pero te advierto que no será fácil.  
-Eso lo veremos.  
  
La expresión de Xellos se volvió seria, sujetó su báculo con fuerza y esperó; dejaría que Lina hiciera el primer movimiento. Por su parte, Lina se puso en guardia, su mirada denotaba la seguridad y confianza de siempre, pero faltaba algo; quizás era el brillo de sus ojos. Si, eso era, sus ojos aun eran de un rubí intenso, pero ya no despedían la vivacidad de antes y Xellos se había dado cuenta.  
  
Lina no esperó mas y se lanzó al ataque.  
  
Una bola de fuego fue arrojada directo al pecho de Xellos, este se limitó a bloquearla con su báculo.  
  
-Lina, ¿hasta cuando atacaras siempre de la misma forma?- cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó, Xellos no vio a Lina.   
  
Buscó en todas direcciones, pero no apareció. Entonces trato de sentir su aura, mas lo único que pudo sentir fue una lluvia de bolas de fuego a su alrededor, y de Lina, ni sus luces.  
  
-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?  
-No - la voz de la pelirroja vino desde arriba, Xellos no se lo esperaba. - También puedo hacer esto. - Lina sacó una daga y la puso en la garganta de Xellos.   
-Bien, debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa. Sinceramente esperaba que te costara un poco mas.  
-Entonces...  
-Entonces, nada. Aun no me haz derrotado. - con estas palabras, Xellos desapareció para reaparecer a un par de metros de Lina. - te dije que o seria tan fácil.  
-¡¡Es suficiente!!   
-Dynast - murmuraron ambos. Ante la voz de su amo, Lina se inclinó haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo, Dynast sonrió para si mismo.  
-"¡¡Diablos!! Ni siquiera lo pensé, es como si su sola presencia me obligara a obedecerlo"  
-"Así es mi pequeña Lina, es una de las consecuencias. - Dynast pareció adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de Lina. - Si fueses un demonio por naturaleza, no tendrías la obligación de seguir mis ordenes, pero ahora dependes totalmente de mi. Jejejeje" Es suficiente, no necesito ver mas. Ahora entiendo como pudiste vencer a Phibrizo. Pero no he venido a hablar de eso. He recibido un informe de que los dragones han rodeado Sailune, una de las ciudades mas importantes de los seres humanos, junto a Dolphin y Zelas hemos decidido aminorar sus fuerzas apoyando a los humanos que deseen luchar.   
  
El horror se apoderó del rostro de Lina, en su mente estaba la imagen de Naga, que a pesar de sus diferencias eran amigas. Y en ese momento era la única que le quedaba. Dynast le miraba fijamente y como leyendo la expresión de su rostro dijo...  
  
-Lina, quiero que tu y Xellos vayan y dirijan a quienes luchen en contra de los dioses.  
-Si. - ambos asintieron y acto seguido desaparecieron.  
-Mi querida Lina, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mis objetivos se cumplan, y con tu ayuda será mucho mas fácil. - con estas palabras Dynast también abandonó el lugar.  
  
Tanto Xellos como Lina aparecieron sobre la ciudad de Sailune y pudieron verificar de inmediato la información que les habían dado, ya que uno de las entradas a la ciudad estaba casi totalmente destruida. Ambos se encaminaron en esa dirección lo mas rápido que pudieron pensando que ya no habría mucha resistencia para los dragones, al llegar vieron su error.   
  
El ejercito de Sailune compuesto tanto de hechiceros como de espadachines luchaban fervientemente, a ellos se les sumaba una gran cantidad de mercenarios e incluso algunos bandidos de la zona. Todos tenían un solo objetivo, destruir a los dragones.  
  
Desafortunadamente, ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentarse solo a un dragón, como consecuencia de esto por cada dragón había mínimo unos veinte guerreros tratando de derrotarlo. Y para peor, dragones había por lo menos, unos cincuenta, y de los pobres humanos que luchaban con suerte doblaban su numero, eso incluyendo a todos los que estaban heridos de gravedad o muertos.   
  
Los dos mazokus se situaron sobre algunas ruinas de lo que fuera una de las murallas de la entrada principal al reino de Sailune. Al principio nadie notó su presencia, pero Xellos se encargó de ello invocando el mismo hechizo con el cual había destruido a cientos de dragones de una sola vez, aunque en esta ocasión solo se concentró en uno. El dragón hizo explosión esparciendo restos de sus entrañas sobre todos los que estaban cerca de él. Los soldados que se enfrentaban a ese dragón se giraron en dirección a los recién llegados y se pusieron en guardia al reconocer a Xellos como el sacerdote de Zelas Metallium, sin embargo cuando se fijaron en Lina se relajaron un poco. Si antes era conocida, ahora ya tenia fama mundial, y todo gracias a los sobrevivientes de la ciudad de Zefilia, que relataban con orgullo a todo el que pasaba por las ruinas de la ciudad; que estaban vivos gracias a la hechicera Lina Inverse y a la afortunada intervención de la nueva y legitima reina de Sailune, Naga, la Serpiente Blanca. A pesar que había aceptado su responsabilidad como sucesora del trono, no había querido cambiar su nombre.  
  
-¿ Eres Lina Inverse? - Lina asintió, aunque sabia que esa Lina ya había muerto, que ahora no era mas que una demonio al servicio del señor de los hielos. - Gracias a L-sama!! Por favor, venga con nosotros, nuestra reina desea hablar con usted.  
-¿Su reina? Se refieren a Naga? - el soldado asintió. - ¿Donde esta? ¿Por qué no esta luchando junto a ustedes?  
-Fue herida hace un rato, nada grave, pero necesita descansar un momento antes de volver a la batalla.  
-Bien, llévanos con ella. - el guardia miró con algo de desconfianza al demonio, pero se limitó a asentir.  
-Síganme.  
  
Cuando los demonios llegaron junto Naga, esta estaba terminando de alistarse para la batalla.  
  
-¡¡Lina!! que gusto que estés bien!  
-Lo mismo digo - la pelirroja le brindó una sincera sonrisa.  
-Al parecer no tuviste existo con lo que intentabas.  
-Te equivocas. Todo lo contrario, ahora soy un mazoku, general de Dynast Grauscherra, para ser exacta.  
-¡¡¿QUÉ??!! Pero no pareces diferente.  
-Aparentemente soy la misma, pero mi fuerza ha aumentado considerablemente.   
-Al menos tu uniforme no esta tan mal.  
-Que dices. Si me queda genial. - Lina se echó un vistazo. Objetivamente la vestimenta no era muy diferente a lo que ella vestía siempre: el color de la camisa y los pantalones había cambiado, la primera era azul oscuro, mientras que los segundos eran de un azul tan intenso que mas parecía negro. La capa, también azul, aunque de un tono bastante mas claro que la ropa, iba sujeta por un broche con las iniciales de su amo. El cambio mas notorio era que las enormes hombreras habían desaparecido completamente. Un cinturón sujetaba la única arma que portaba la hechicera, una daga, muy similar a la de antes, solo que ahora era un poco mas larga y además era mas fácil usar para guiar hechizos. Tanto las botas como los guantes seguían siendo blancos, como siempre.  
-Mira, no importa que ropa lleves, yo siempre tendré mejor figura que.... - una explosión, seguida de la abrupta entrada de uno de los soldados.  
-Su majestad, ha llegado el caballero de Ciphied!!!  
-¡¡¿¿Cómo??!! Pero ahora no podremos....  
-Naga, escúchame, vinimos aquí para ofrecer nuestra ayuda. ¿Harías un pacto con los mazokus?  
-Pero... ¿como confiar en ellos, como estar segura que no me traicionaran.?  
-Yo me encargare de que se cumpla el trato que hagamos. No te preocupes por eso.  
-Y que ganan ellos.  
-Por ahora nuestro único interés es destruir a los dioses y dragones lo mas pronto posible.   
-¿Por ahora? Y después que.?  
-Supongo que luego les tocara enfrentarse a nosotros, pero como ya te dije, el único objetivo ahora es destruir a los ryozokus. Puedes negarte si lo deseas, pero no podrán solos contra Luna. - Naga meditó un momento.  
-De acuerdo. - la neo reina le tendió la mano a Lina para sellar el pacto. La pelirroja la estrechó con fuerza y luego se giró hacia Xellos.  
-No hay mas que hablar. Naga reúne a tus tropas, nos encargaremos de distribuirlos para obtener mejores resultados. Xellos trae a cuanto demonio menor encuentres y organízalos junto a los soldados de Naga. Yo me haré cargo de Luna.  
  
La mirada de la pelirroja mostraba ahora su nueva naturaleza. Sus ojos se habían tornado rojo grisáceo y reducido hasta tal punto que no había lugar para el brillo. Puños y dientes apretados a mas no poder. Una especie de aura rojiza la envolvió y antes que Xellos o Naga pudiesen decir algo, se desvaneció en el aire.  
  
Luna se deshacía de los sus oponentes sin blandir mas que su lanza. Realmente no era rivales para ella. Se giró para ver el montón de cuerpos que yacían a sus espaldas.   
  
Lina apareció detrás de Luna, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El caballero de Ciphied no había notado su presencia, pero lo solucionó ordenándole a los soldados que aun quedaban en condiciones que fueran a recibir las nuevas ordenes.  
  
Luna al escuchar la voz de su hermana se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo le dio gusto que aun siguiera con vida, pero ese ultimo sentimiento se transformó en dolor, un dolor tan puro como el agua que baja por las montañas.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? - su voz estaba llena de tristeza.  
-Lo que haga o deje de ser ya no es de tu incumbencia, Luna.  
-Aun soy tu hermana, y tienes mi sangre, Lina Inverse.  
-Nunca haz estado mas equivocada, "Hermanita" ya no soy ni tu hermana, ni Lina Inverse.  
-No comprendo. - el rostro de Luna reflejó temor e incredulidad - ¿acaso tu....? - Lina no respondió, se limitó a mirarla fijamente con rabia, con ira en sus ojos.   
-Déjame presentarme formalmente ante ti, caballero de Ciphied. - a Lina no le hacia gracia estar gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que era ahora, un sucio demonio. Pero si con eso podía destruir a la traidora de su hermana, su orgullo y los sentimiento que pudiese tener acerca de su nueva condición, poco importaban. - Mi nombre es Lina Grauscherra, general de Dynast Grauscherra, señor de los hielos eternos. - Luna no lo podía creer, su hermana ahora era un demonio. Pero una parte de Luna se alegraba, ahora ya no tenia que luchar en su contra, ya no era un humano.  
-No puedo creer que hayas cometido un error tan grande. ¡¡¿¿Por qué lo hiciste???!!! ¿¿Por qué??!! - los ojos de Luna estaban humedecidos por las lagrimas que se negaban a caer.  
-¿Y todavía preguntas? - la vos de Lina era cansada, resignada; aunque su mirada llena de odio aun no había desaparecido.   
-No peleare contra ti.  
-¿Qué? ¿ahora te remuerde la conciencia el haber matado a mis amigos? Es un poco tarde para eso.  
-No es eso. Ya no eres un ser humano, así que ya no tengo por que acabar contigo.   
-Ah, que bueno escuchar eso. Tal vez a si me sea mas fácil destruirte. - el rostro de Lina se desquició, lo único que había en su mente era vengar a Gourry y a los demás. Y el poco amor, cariño y respeto hacia Luna que pudiesen haber quedado estaban siendo comprimidos fácilmente por su parte mazoku, eso al igual que el remordimiento de lastimar a la persona que le había enseñado lo que sabia.   
  
  
Nota de mi para ustedes: les gusta?? Vamos, díganme que les parece el fic, va quedando bien? no? Plis!!  
  
Sugerencias, criticas constructivas, reservas mentales, etc a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com   
  
PD: También pueden dejarme un review, o las dos cosas, no me molestaria ^______^. 


	5. Muerte de un Guerrero

CAPITULO CUARTO:  
" MUERTE DE UN GUERRERO"   
  
  
NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide (y de hecho fue lo que ocurrió) lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen. ^____^   
  
- Ah, que bueno escuchar eso. Tal vez así me sea mas fácil destruirte.  
- ¡¡Sabes Bien que no fue por gusto!!! ¡¡¿¿Crees que me agrada tener que matar a las personas con las que he compartido mi vida!!!?? ¡¡¿¿¿CREES QUE REALMENTE QUERÍA MATARLOS???!!!  
- No me importa lo que digas. No solo los mataste a ellos, además intentaste matarme a mi y eso sin mencionar que destruiste mi ciudad, suerte que papa y mama no estaban en ese momento. - Luna apartó la mirada ocultándola bajo el flequillo púrpura.  
- Lina, hazte a un lado, ya te dije, ahora que eres un mazoku no es necesario eliminarte.  
- No. No lo haré. No otra vez. No pude proteger a Zefilia y a mis amigos, pero tratare de compensarlo ayudando a Naga y a su gente.   
- Ellos morirán, estés tu o no. Y déjame decirte que si no lo hago yo vendrán otros, hasta que ya no haya humanidad en este mundo y los ryozokus puedan luchar libremente contra los mazokus.....  
- Ah, así que ese es su verdadero objetivo.  
- Solo una parte de él.   
- Mayor razón para acabar contigo en este instante.   
- Si estas tan decidida te daré en el gusto. Luchare contra ti.  
- Bien, pero si no te importa lucharemos en otro plano, no pretendo ayudarte a destruir la ciudad.  
- Si realmente tienes poder para eso, hazlo, no importa, destruiré tu dimensión y junto con ella esta patética ciudad.  
- Veo que no te fue difícil decidir por quien luchar, traicionas a tu propia raza, ¿acaso el poder de Ciphied te ha hecho creer que eres un dios?  
- Deja de hablar y lucha. - el tono de Luna era frío, casi indiferente.  
- Como quieras. - Lina levantó ambos brazos al tiempo que recitaba algunas palabras que para Luna resultaban ininteligibles.   
- Vaya, aprendes rápido.  
- Te equivocas - Lina tenia una esfera de energía muy oscura entre sus manos, cuando por fin terminó de formarse, la arrojó con fuerza al suelo. Segundos después se formó una gran esfera de energía alrededor de ambas, dentro de ella no había nada, ni arboles, ni siquiera alguna piedra, estaba completamente desierto - este hechizo lo sabia desde hace mucho, pero mi nivel no me permitía usarlo con libertad. Ya he hablado suficiente, ¡¡¡es hora de que mueras!!!  
- ¡¡¡No podrás!!! - Lina se abalanzó sobre Luna con la mano en la empuñadura, la funda de la daga tenia el largo de una espada, por lo que cuando la desenvainó, Luna esperaba enfrentarse a una espada y no calculó bien el golpe que la bloquearía. Por su parte, Lina sabia perfectamente la forma en que Luna usaría su lanza y esquivó fácilmente el mandoble, acercándose lo suficiente como para enterrar la daga en la pierna de Luna y de un gran salto apartarse tanto como le fuera posible para evitar un posible contraataque.   
  
Inmediatamente la caballero de Ciphied cayó sobre su pierna sana, la sangre manaba descontroladamente por la pequeña, pero profunda herida causada por la daga.   
  
- La otra vez no tuve oportunidad de defenderme, por eso te fue tan fácil.  
- La otra vez te escondiste tras una chica que lo único que sabia hacer era invocar el Drag Slave y hechizos de protección.  
- Silphiel era mas que eso!!! Y esto va por ella!!!! DAINASUTO FUREA!!!!!(*) - de inmediato apareció un pentagrama bajo los pies de Luna, pero no le preocupó demasiado, el pentagrama comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de energía negativa, mas no parecía hacerle mucho efecto a Luna.  
- ¡¡¡ILUSA!!! Yo fui quien te enseñó ese hechizo!! No tiene suficiente poder como para lastimarme, TU no tienes suficiente poder para lastimarme!!!!  
- ¡¡Es lo que crees!! - con esas palabras la energía del hechizo se incrementó al doble, cosa que comenzó a incomodar a Luna que a cada segundo se veía mas y mas agotada. - ahora tengo el poder de Dynast recorriendo mis venas, puedo controlar la intensidad del hechizo a voluntad, incluso puede llegar a ser tan fuerte como si el mismo Dynast lo estuviese invocando.  
- Eso lo veremos!!! - Luna, harta de jugar, rompió el hechizo de Lina con un escudo.  
- Esto recién comienza.  
  
  
Fuera de la dimensión creada por Lina, al menos unos veinte dragones intentaban pasar a través de los soldados que protegían esa entrada. Mas bastó una orden de Xellos para que los demonios menores que estaban a sus ordenes atacaran sin compasión y dieran muerte a la mitad de ellos con un solo ataque.  
  
- ¡¡Ustedes!! - la firme voz de Xellos hizo estremecer a los defensores de Sailune. - encárguense de esos cinco, y ustedes - dijo mirando a sus demonios - encárguense de ellos - señaló a un nuevo grupo de dragones, esta vez debían ser al menos unos cuarenta. - todos asintieron y se voltearon hacia sus respectivos objetivos. - "Lina, ¿estas bien?, me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero se bien que aunque te lo dijera no me dejarías acercarme siquiera. Pero si la vences aquí y ahora, ¿qué harás después? Lo único que quieres es vengarte, lo sé, pero ¿solo de Luna o también de Ciphied y sus ciervos?. Ahí vienen esos miserables dragones, lastima que no sean rivales para mi, al menos me divertiría." - Xellos desapareció para reaparecer a espaldas de los últimos cinco dragones que estaban mas cerca, tomó su báculo con ambas manos y con un rápido movimiento tocó a cada uno de los dragones, estos inmediatamente se convirtieron en piedra para ser rematados por un hechicero de Sailune con una sencilla bola de fuego.  
- Todo esto te parece muy sencillo, ¿verdad Xellos?  
- ¡¿Quién?!   
- Mira chico, tu no eres mas que un aprendiz de demonio para mi, y para probarlo te destruirte ahora mismo.  
- ¡¿Quién eres?!   
- JAJAJAJ, aun no te haz dado cuenta, soy Bulevazard , el rey dragón de fuego.   
- ¿Por que estas aquí?, ¡¡Ustedes tienen ordenes de actuar solo cuando se trata de Shabranigudu!!   
- Así es, pero ordenes son ordenes y ahora las mías son acabar con los mazokus entrometidos.  
- ¿Me dejas hacerte una pregunta, oh gran Rey Dragón de Fuego?  
- Adelante.  
- ¿Cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de Ciphied?  
- No tengo porque decírtelas. Pero lo haré, tengo confianza en que ninguno de ustedes, sucia escoria, podrá impedir nuestros planes. Los cinco trozos de Shabranigudu que quedan están ocultos dentro de seres humanos, y nuestro señor Ciphied se ha propuesto destruirlos a todos para así acabar con Ojo de Rubí de una vez por todas. Lamentablemente no sabemos en que humanos se encuentran esas partes.  
- Así que piensan destruir a todos los humanos. Suena bien, pero ¿que les hace pensar que podrán derrotarnos a nosotros, sus seguidores?  
- JA, que no es obvio, bueno, basta de charla es hora de luchar.  
- Como desees.  
  
Ambas se veían exhaustas, llevaban como mínimo, una media hora usando sus hechizos mas poderosos, pero no daban el resultado esperado en la otra. Lina, decidió acabar con el juego y comenzó a invocar su ultimo y mas poderoso hechizo antes del Giga Slave. Luna le miró algo desconcertada, todo parecía indicar que ese conjuro era el Drag Slave, pero había algo diferente y para salir de dudas dijo…   
  
- Eres una estúpida si crees que un Drag Slave podrá conmigo.  
- Esto no es el Drag Slave, querida Luna, esto es mucho mas poderoso, AHORA SIENTE EL PODER DEL RAGNA BLADE!!!!!  
- ¡¡QUE RAYOS ES ESO??!!  
- El poder del señor de las pesadillas. - Lina tenia los ojos cerrados, se acercaba a Luna lentamente, esta, aun asombrada por la fuerza del hechizo retrocedía paso a paso, repentinamente Lina tomó vuelo y dio un gran salto, Luna no se lo esperaba y ni siquiera atinó a moverse, por su parte Lina no tenia intensiones de darle alguna oportunidad, al contrario, aprovecharía que estaba distraída para acabar con ella de una vez. Ya casi estaba sobre Luna, Lina estiró sus brazos y se dispuso a rebanarla con la espada formada por el poder del caos. Justo antes que pudiese tocarla, Luna reaccionó y se protegió con su lanza, mas esta solo pudo bloquear el primer golpe, el metal iba cediendo y pronto partiría la lanza en dos.  
- ¡¡¡Lina, por el amor de DIOS detente!!!!  
- ¡¡Si quieres que me detenga no menciones esa palabra!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!! - Lina siguió haciendo presión sobre la lanza de su hermana hasta que finalmente se rompió. La espada de energía rozaba el hombro de Luna, esta sintió una punzada de dolor, decidió cerrar sus ojos para no ver lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. Pasaron unos segundos pero no ocurrió nada mas, abrió los ojos y vio que los de Lina estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, aun tenia la espada en sus manos y continuaba apuntándole con ella.   
- ¿Por qué?  
- No mal entiendas, lo haré, pero antes dime. ¿ Por que tenias que ser tu? ¿Por qué tenias que acabar con ellos, Por que TU?  
- Capricho de los dioses. Será mejor que lo hagas ahora, de lo contrario seré yo quien te elimine. Y esta vez no fallare.  
- Lo sé. - Lina volvió a levantar su espada y con solo un movimiento atravesó el cuerpo de Luna, inmediatamente después de eso, la espada se disolvió y el cuerpo de la caballero de Ciphied cayó pesadamente al suelo.  
- Su próximo blanco será Kalmaart.  
- Pero… ahí están ellos…  
- Protégelos… a mama y a papa, es el único favor que te pido. Hazlo por mí.  
- No, no lo haré por ti. Pero te aseguro que no dejare que nada les pase. Cuenta con ello.  
- Gracias. - antes que el cuerpo de Luna se desvaneciera esta le brindo una cálida sonrisa a Lina. - me alegro que estés bien, y créeme, lo siento mucho, pero era mi deber…. - en el lugar donde estaba Luna solo quedaron los restos de su lanza.  
- También era el mío… - con esas palabras Lina hizo desaparecer la dimensión alterna que había creado y vio con horror que un extraño sujeto estaba golpeando duramente a Xellos.  
  
  
***********************  
(*) = el DAINASUTO FUREA es el nombre original del "Dynasty Brass" hechizo creado por Dynast G. Decidí utilizar el nombre original, porque me agrada mas que el otro ^_^' jejeje.   
  
Nota de mi para los lectores: ^ ____ ^ HI!!!!!!! K tal están todos???!!! Espero que muy bien! Pues aquí esta otro cap mas del fic. Espero y les este gustando.   
Gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews!   
Ah, y pido disculpa por los títulos de los capítulos, pero eso nunca se me ha dado muy bien.   
  
Sugerencias, reservas mentales, criticas constructivas etc a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com   
  
PD: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!!! 


	6. Los Sentimientos de los Mazokus

CAPITULO QUINTO:  
  
"LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS MAZOKUS"   
  
NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers NO son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen. ^____^   
  
-¡¡Xellos!! - se acercó corriendo al demonio sacerdote.  
  
-Cálmate Lina. Este sujeto no significa nada para mi. - con esas palabras Xellos se libró y ágilmente se paró junto a Lina.  
  
-Vaya Xellos, creo que te subestimé. - el mazoku se tambaleó un poco, tenia muchas heridas, todas leves, pero el combate le había dejado exhausto y esas raspones no ayudaban. Lina le ayudó a mantener el equilibro.   
  
-Xellos me permitirías hacerme cargo de él. - Xellos la miró, la pelirroja sonreía, era una sonrisa extraña, con sentimientos mezclados, ira, tranquilidad, tristeza, alegría. Xellos no lograba entender porque tanta confusión, estaba haciendo lo que ella quería, iba a obtener venganza, ¿ o ya lo había hecho? Tal vez ya había cumplido su venganza y por eso…. El sacerdote demoniaco se disponía a preguntar algo cuando Lina se adelantó y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Ya veo. Bien, puedes quedarte con este también. - Bulevazard miraba intrigado.   
  
-A que te refieres con "este también"  
  
-Al parecer Ciphied ya no tiene buenos sirvientes. Su caballero no ofreció mucha resistencia. - la voz de Lina era vacía, sin la menos señal de sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera odio.   
  
-¿El Caballero de Ciphied, Luna esta…?  
  
-¿Muerta? Claro, que mas esperabas. - respondió en el mismo tono.  
  
-Es imposible… - la voz del dragón era casi inaudible.  
  
-Bien, estas listo… Rey Dragón de Fuego? - la pelirroja miraba indiferentemente al sujeto frente a ella. Era alto, vestía una túnica al estilo griego de color blanco, sus pantalones eran color rojo intenso, al igual que su cabello, el cual llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros e iba atado en una coleta. Su apariencia era la de un hombre de 30 años aproximadamente, bastante atractivo por cierto.  
  
-Antes quiero saber, ¿Fuiste tu?  
  
-¿Qué harás si te digo que si?  
  
-¡¡Me las pagaras!!! - Bulevazard se lanzó al ataque, Lina le esperó paciente. Una ves estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la chica, esta se desvaneció en el aire. - ¿Dónde estas? - el dragón buscaba a la mujer en todas direcciones, mas no podía dar con ella.  
  
-Atrás de ti… ¡¡Pedazo de idiota!!-!!! - Lina le atacó por la espalda con el Ragna Blade, el pobre dragón no pudo esquivarlo y quedó gravemente herido. Y antes que Lina pudiera rematarle desapareció.   
  
-Me las pagaras, maldita mazoku!! - reapareció solo para decir esas palabras y luego se marchó para no volver por un tiempo.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien, Xellos? - la chica se acercó y ayudó al mazoku a levantarse cuando vio que había caído sobre sus rodillas.  
  
-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no crees?  
  
-No.  
  
-Uy, que terca. En fin, estoy bien, solo algo cansado. ¿Nos vamos?  
  
-¿Crees que estarán bien?  
  
-Dejare algunos demonios para que vigilen el lugar y lo defiendan si es preciso.  
  
-Como quieras. Antes de irme me gustaría hablar con Naga, nos vemos. - antes que el demonio pudiese responder, Lina ya se había ido.  
  
-"Mi ambición pronto será cumplida, el mundo será mío, y lo mejor de todo es que cuando esta estúpida guerra acabe no habrá nadie que se me oponga. Mi querida Lina, queda muy poco para que estés a mi lado. Si me hubiera enterado antes de todo el potencial que tienes créeme que habría iniciado el plan mucho antes."  
  
-Señor Dynast. - una sombría figura de forma indefinida apareció frente al señor de los hielos.  
  
-¿Que quieres?   
  
-Xellos ha regresado y dijo que habían conseguido derrotar a los ryozokus en Sailune.  
  
-Excelente noticia. Puedes irte.  
  
-Hay algo mas, mi señor. Xellos dijo que fueron atacados por Bulevazard.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡Por el Rey de los dragones de Fuego?! ¿Dónde esta Lina?  
  
- Ella le hirió, pero el cobarde huyó antes de ser eliminado. La chica aun esta en Sailune.  
  
-Mmm, bien. ¿Algo mas?  
  
-No. Con su permiso, me retiro. - Dynast asintió y el extraño sujeto desapareció.  
  
-Ya veo. Mmm… no pense que aparecerían, al menos tan pronto.   
  
Lina encontró a Naga curando las heridas de sus soldados junto a los otros hechiceros.   
  
-Lina, que bueno que estas bien. Se supone que soy tu única rival, no quedaría bien si alguien mas te venciera. - la serpiente blanca le sonrío con afecto, a pesar del tono arrogante de su voz.  
  
-Y por eso mismo no permitiré que nada te pase. ¿Crees que estarás bien?  
  
-¿No te quedaras?  
  
-Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Xellos les ha dejado algunos de sus servidores. Si necesitas ayuda envía a alguno a buscarme.  
  
-¿Adonde iras?   
  
-A Kalmaart.  
  
-¿Kalmaart? ¿por qué ahí?  
  
-Luna me dijo que seria su próximo blanco.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que…  
  
-Que ya no molestara mas.  
  
-¿Ya te vengaste, no? Aun piensas seguir con esto?   
  
-Pensaba en desaparecer, pero si me voy no podré proteger a mis padres. Ellos están en Kalmaart, tengo que sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes. Luego destruiré a cuanto dragón encuentre y quizás entonces, desaparezca… para siempre.  
  
-No me gustó como sonó ese "para siempre"  
  
-Vine a ver como estabas, ahora que te vi, ya no me hallo aquí. Nos veremos. - sin mas desapareció.   
  
-¡¡Esa niña!! - dijo en tono exasperado la nueva soberana de Sailune, luego agrego con mas calma. - espero que todo esto acabe pronto, y que acabe para bien.  
  
-Mi señor Ciphied, Bulevazard ha regresado.   
  
-Gracias, retírate. - un hombre de unos 30 años estaba en el trono de un salón, tenia una larga melena azul marino sujeta con un listón, su torso estaba desnudo, sobre sus hombros caía una larga capa de un color azul verdoso, llevaba unos pantalones anchos azules y una espada sujeta con una faja del mismo color de su capa.  
  
-Si. - el soldado salió rápidamente del salón de los 5, lugar donde los cuatro dragones elementales y Ciphied, el dragón supremo tenían sus reuniones.   
  
-Ciphied, esto no esta bien.  
  
-¿Que ocurrió? No te ves muy bien. - ambos dragones mantenían su apariencia humana, al igual que todos los soldados y sacerdotes dentro del palacio.   
  
-Tu Caballero ha caído, y los mazokus se han aliado oficialmente a los humanos.  
  
-Luna, mi pobre criatura... quien se atrevió!! - en los ojos de Ciphied había ira.  
  
-La nueva general de Dynast, Lina Grauscherra.  
  
-Ya veo. Esa herida, ¿te la ha causado ella? - el dragón asintió. - entonces tenemos que cuidarnos de ella. ¿Como es que no sabíamos de su existencia?  
  
-Ella era una humana, la hermana de vuestro Caballero, mi señor. Según me informaron Luna eliminó a sus amigos e intento matarla, pero falló y ahí están las consecuencias.  
  
-¿Insinúas que fue mi culpa el haber perdido al Caballero Ciphied?   
  
-¡¡Por supuesto que no!! Lo que digo es que Lina ha cambiado de bando para vengar a sus amigos, y me temo que no se conformara con la vida que ya tomó, querrá todas nuestras cabezas, principalmente la suya, señor.  
  
-¿Que haremos al respecto, Bulevazard?   
  
-Esa pequeña me debe una, le ruego me de el placer de acabar con ella.  
  
-Es peligroso que vayas por ella, es mejor esperar a que aparezca en nuestros terrenos, es decir, en territorio sacro, será lo mejor, ahí sus fuerzas se debilitaran considerablemente.   
  
-¡¡¡Pero no podemos permitir que siga interfiriendo!!   
  
-Eso ya lo se, busca a Lanngourt del Viento y a Barluwin de la Tierra, tendremos un consejo de Guerra, tenemos que encontrar una forma de sacarla momentáneamente del camino al igual que a Xellos, los Señores Oscuros no atacaran personalmente a menos que sea necesario y si quitamos a sus servidores mas poderosos, puede que quieran retirarse.  
  
-Aun así, creo que debemos acabar con ellos de una vez y para siempre, no sacamos nada si solo los hacemos a un lado.  
  
-Ya he dicho, no me desobedezcas, entre los cuatro buscaremos la mejor forma, espero que hayas comprendido. - Ciphied le lanzó una fiera mirada de advertencia a Bulevazard, este apartó la mirada y apretó puños y dientes, luego relajó su cuerpo y se inclinó ante su señor.  
  
-Señor Dynast, quería verme?  
  
-Así es Lina. Supe que había tenido un enfrentamiento con Bulevazard, que te pareció.  
  
-No es un oponente demasiado difícil, aunque no es recomendable confiarse, después de todo es el rey dragón de fuego.  
  
-Comprendo. Puedes ir a descansar, no hemos recibido mas informes de ataques.  
  
-Mi señor, tengo información de que su próximo blanco será Kalmaart, me gustaría ir allí e investigar.  
  
-Tienes mi permiso, pero ten en cuenta que deberás dejar esa labor si es que surgen mas dificultades.  
  
-Lo se.  
  
-Bien, puedes irte.  
  
-Gracias. - Lina hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y desapareció de la habitación.  
  
Lina reapareció sobrevolando la ciudad de Kalmaart, era realmente bella, sería una lastima que se perdiera en el combate que se llevaría a cabo, ella intentaría detenerlos, pero no podía evitar que se destruyera al menos una parte de la cuidad. Lina descendió lentamente hasta tocar tierra. Lo mejor seria entrar como un simple mortal, debido a los recientes ataques a la cuidad de Zefilia y a Sailune, todas las ciudades tenían sus defensas al máximo y aparecer de la nada no seria una buena entrada.  
  
La pelirroja no había dado ni tres pasos cuando sintió una fuerte presencia a su lado. Sin embargo le ignoró y ni siquiera se detuvo.   
  
-Oye!! Lina!! espérame si?  
  
-No se que haces aquí. Déjame en paz.  
  
-Zelas me envió a hacerte compañía, no la quieres. - Lina se detuvo, le miró a los ojos con una expresión de no mucho agrado. Luego siguió caminando.  
  
-Haz lo que quieras. - Xellos se apresuró a seguirla.  
  
-Así que aquí están tus padres. - Lina se sorprendió un poco, pero su rostro seguía frío.  
  
-Como lo supiste?  
  
-No lo sabia. - dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.  
  
-Eres un...!!   
  
-Te importa si te acompaño a verlos?  
  
-Supongo que no. Vamos. - ambos entraron en la ciudad sin problemas, aunque uno de los guardias había dudado bastante en dejarlos pasar, pero no encontró motivos para no hacerlo, así que se resigno.  
  
Mientras, en el Salón de los Cinco, Ciphied junto a sus sirvientes participaban en una reunión muy importante.  
  
-Entonces tenemos que revivir a Aqua. Cuando estemos todos, podremos fusionarnos y nuestro señor Ciphied tendrá toda su fuerza otra vez.  
  
-Mmm, me parece que fusionarnos será la ultima opción, mis planes, como sabrán no incluyen destruir este mundo, y si tengo todo mi poder crearía desequilibrio y la destrucción seria inevitable. Aunque revivir a Aqua ahora, seria una gran ventaja para nosotros, sin mencionar que es chica, Lina Grauscherra sentía un gran cariño por ella, quizás podamos usarlo.  
  
-Mi señor. - un sacerdote entro en el salón interrumpiendo la reunión. - nos han informado que solo pudieron abrir una de las tumbas, todas estaban protegidas con un fuerte hechizo, todos quedaron muy agotados.  
  
-Ya veo. Bien, supongo que con una bastara. Ahora dinos quien es.  
  
-Según los registros su poder defensivo era increíble, su única arma de ataque era el Drag Slave, creo que su nombre era.... - el sacerdote hizo ademan de recordar el nombre, y al no hacerlo sacó un pequeño pergamino que traía atado al cinturón. - Silphiel Nes Ladha.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hola!! Por fin me aparezco con otro cap, ojalá y les guste ^__^ Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews o me han hecho llegar sus opiniones vía mail.   
  
Este capitulo va dedicado a Erebo, el Webmaster de ETERNO PODER (http://www.eternopoder.0catch.com/principal.htm)  
  
Y como siempre :  
  
Sugerencias, reservas mentales, criticas constructivas etc a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	7. Capitulo Sexto

CAPITULO SEXTO:  
  
  
  
- Y dime, porque están tus padres en un lugar como este? Pensé que vivían en Zefilia.  
  
- Hace un tiempo unos amigos los invitaron a pasar algunos meses en su casa, a ellos les pareció una buena excusa para tomar vacaciones, y dejaron la posada en manos de Luna. – la voz de Lina no denotaba ningún sentimiento, como si estuviese programada.  
  
- Ya veo. – Xellos se acercó a Lina, quería penetrar la barrera que la pelirroja había creado. Después de acabar con Luna, Lina se había cerrado. Su actitud antes arisca, era ahora de indiferencia, nada parecía importarle. Xellos pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica, y la acercó un poco mas hacia si, en un acto totalmente inconsciente.   
  
- Eh... Xellos.... – Lina estaba sonrojada, pero no parecía darle mucha importancia. – podrías... hacerme un favor...   
  
- Dime. – ambos caminaban entre las calles casi vacías de la ciudad, solo el mercado parecía estar funcionando.  
  
- No les vayas a decir, quien soy. – Xellos le miró confundido. – no pienso decirles que su hija se ha convertido en un demonio, ni mucho menos que Luna fue quien la llevó a eso.   
  
- Sabes, hablas de los mazokus como si fuéramos una peste o algo, que acaso no te agrado? – el sacerdote entre abrió sus ojos para enfrentarlos a los de Lina.  
  
- Tu si me agradas, a pesar que siempre me usaste en tu beneficio sin importar lo que me pasara. Sin embargo que tu me simpatices no quita que tu y los demás sean despreciables, pero al menos no fingen estar de nuestro lado, todos sabemos que los mazokus son traicioneros y esperamos ese tipo de cosas, pero los ryozokus...   
  
- Comprendo a donde vas. Y no soy quien para hablar con tus padres, y puesto que mi ama no me ha ordenado hacerlo....  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Pero no crees que notaran que eres tu.  
  
- No lo creo.   
  
- Estas muy segura.  
  
- Como sabrán que soy yo, si no me ven.  
  
- No entiendo.  
  
- Tu iras y los sacaras de ahí, inventa lo que quieras que para eso eres bueno. Y no quiero peros.  
  
- Como usted ordene Mi Lady. – Xellos sonrió y desapareció.   
  
- Ese payaso. – Lina sonrió para si.  
  
- Eh, disculpa Lina, pero donde...  
  
- Junto a la posada, ahí viven.  
  
- Ok, nos vemos.   
  
- No se si lo hace a propósito o si es un tonto. – Lina se fue directo al mercado a ver si encontraba algo de su agrado para comer aunque desde hacia un par de días que no necesitaba comida, bastaba con alguna emoción negativa cada cierto rato y quedaba satisfecha.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Así que esta es la humana, parece tener una buena condición física, además – Barluwin revisó unos papales antes de continuar. – según los registros era una sacerdotisa de Raguradya, o sea de Aqua, lo que significa...  
  
- Que serán compatibles. - terminó Lanngourt.  
  
- Entonces, esta decidido. Esta humana - volvió a revisar en los papeles – Silphiel Nes Ladha, será el recipiente para Raguradya La Reina Dragón del Agua.   
  
- Barluwin, imagino que tienes en cuenta que tanto la humana como Aqua sentían un cariño especial por Lina.   
  
- Lo tengo muy presente, mi querido Lanngourt, pero creo que tu haz olvidado otro detalle.  
  
- Terra** tiene razón. Aqua entenderá que como sirviente de Ciphied le corresponde acabar con esa chica y la humana no tendrá conciencia, de hecho ella no será resucitada siquiera, lo será Aqua, así que con ella no habrá problema.   
  
- Vaya pero si es Ignis, El Gran Rey Dragón Bulevazard del Fuego, hasta que te dignas a visitarnos. - Lanngourt habló con sarcasmo.  
  
- Mira Aer, Estúpido Dragón del Aire, estoy harto de tu actitud infantil, y si estoy aquí es porque el maestro Ciphied necesita hablar con todos.  
  
- No debe haber conflicto entre nosotros. – en ese momento Ciphied entró en el salón donde el cuerpo sin vida de Silphiel había sido llevado. – mis queridos representantes elementales ha llegado el momento de estar unidos, por lo que no quiero discusiones. – Ciphied endureció su mirada para dirigirla a Bulevazard y a Lanngourt. - Si Terra ya ha dado su consentimiento podemos empezar con el conjuro para traer a Aqua de regreso. – ante la mención de su apodo Barluwin asintió, tomó a la mujer que yacía en una especie de camilla y la llevó a la habitación contigua depositándola en un altar.   
  
- Esto no debería resultar tan difícil, con Phibrizo muerto, las puertas del infierno están libres a quien desee y tenga el poder de abrirlas.  
  
- Pobres y patéticos humanos, siempre pensando que el infierno es un lugar horrible y destinado solo a los impuros de corazón, si supieran que es lo mismo que el paraíso... un mar interminable de almas...  
  
- Realmente me desagrada estar a tu lado Terra, eres demasiado sentimental. – con un gesto de desprecio Aer se abrió pasó y se acercó al altar ubicándose en su puesto para realizar el conjuro. Ciphied se ubicó en la punta del pentagrama dibujado justo debajo del altar; Terra se ubicó en la esquina superior izquierda; Aer por su parte esperaba en la esquina superior derecha; Ignis estaba parado sobre la esquina inferior izquierda. Dejando la esquina inferior derecha vacía, ya que el puesto le correspondía a Aqua.  
  
  
  
Los cuatro dragones alzaron sus brazos y levantaron sus rostros al cielo, con los ojos cerrados comenzaron a recitar un conjuro en un idioma extraño y antiguo para después repetirlo una y otra vez.  
  
  
  
Desde el origen  
  
Desde lo eterno  
  
Llamo al alma pura   
  
Para la vida eterna  
  
Vuelve al cuerpo  
  
Trae al alma de regreso   
  
  
  
Desde el origen  
  
Desde lo eterno  
  
Llamo al alma pura   
  
Para la vida eterna  
  
Vuelve al cuerpo  
  
Trae al alma de regreso   
  
  
  
Desde el origen  
  
....  
  
Treinta minutos después los tres dragones elementales junto a Ciphied caían exhaustos al piso y el cuerpo sobre el altar comenzaba a levantarse.   
  
  
  
- Gusto de verte, Aqua. Como te sientes?  
  
- Oh, para mi también es un placer señor Ciphied. – dijo levantándose – y me siento de maravilla, este cuerpo no se parece en nada al de antes, esta en muy buenas condiciones, de donde los haz sacado.... espero que no...  
  
- No, no es lo que piensas, ella ya estaba muerta.   
  
- Menos mal, no me gustaría que hubieses asesinado a una de mis sacerdotisas solo por que necesitabas traerme de regreso, por cierto, ¿cual es la razón por la que me haz traído?  
  
- Estamos en guerra – comenzó Ignis – tenemos que destruir a ...  
  
- Los humanos se han aliado a los mazokus, querida Aqua, es por eso que los he reunido a todos.  
  
- Comprendo, puedo preguntar porque razón los humanos han hecho semejante barbaridad. – la voz de Aqua era tranquila.  
  
- No lo sabemos. – respondió Ciphied con seguridad. – pero debemos cuidarnos, tenemos enemigos muy poderosos, además los Dark Lords han unido a sus filas a una chica, me parece que tu la conoces se llamaba Lina Inverse, ahora es la general de Dynast Grauscherra.   
  
- Lina... no puedo creerlo... – Aqua parecía consternada, pero se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y asentir levemente. – Entiendo, por favor señor, déjeme ir con ella, si no puedo hacerla entrar en razón me encargare de que no nos estorbe.  
  
- Si es lo que deseas. Pero cuídate mucho a Bulevazard le dio muchos problemas. – Ignis hizo un gesto de desagrado que pasó desapercibido. Aqua asintió.  
  
- Debo encontrarla y...  
  
- Se encuentra en Kalmaart. No te adelantes Aqua, iras con Aer y su ejercito, ahí acabaremos con Xellos y los humanos que se opongan. – no muy convencida esta vez, Aqua asintió y se retiró a sus aposentos, debía prepararse, buscar su traje de batalla y además... pensar que hacer con la pelirroja, si era cierto que ahora apoyaba a los mazokus no podía dejarla ir así como así, pero ella sabia que la chica no habría elegido ese camino solo por que si, algo muy grave había pasado y ella iba a averiguarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Una sirena se escuchó por toda Kalmaart, el ruido era ensordecedor, pero lejos de estar molestos los aldeanos agradecieron ese sonido. Tomaron algunas cosas de valor, los pequeños bolsos que tenían listos con comida y agua, a sus hijos y familiares y comenzaron a evacuar la ciudad, los dragones no tardarían en llegar. Los jóvenes hechiceros y espadachines se despedían de sus seres queridos, todo aquel que no pudiera combatir debía salir inmediatamente de la ciudad.  
  
  
  
- Por eso tienen que salir de la ciudad y...  
  
- Lo siento mucho chico – la mujer le sonrió a su esposo y este asintió. – nosotros podemos ser de mucha ayuda aquí, no podemos irnos ahora.   
  
- Pero Lina me dijo que...  
  
- Sabemos que ella quiere que nos pongamos a salvo, pero ¿a dónde iríamos? Zefilia esta en ruinas y además... como ya dijo mi esposa aquí podemos ser de utilidad.  
  
- Son igual de tercos que ella. – Xellos abrió sus ojos. – lo siento mucho pero me pidieron que los sacara de aquí como fuera, y si no es por las buenas será por las...  
  
- ¡¡XELLOS!!! – Lina apareció justo sobre ellos. – es suficiente, será mejor que te prepares, ahí vienen.  
  
- Como tu digas. – Xellos cerró sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa difícil de interpretar.   
  
- Váyanse de aquí. – La luz del sol golpeaba la espalda de Lina por lo que su rostro estaba cubierto en sombras. – vayan a Sailune, ahí también necesitan su ayuda y estarán mas seguros.  
  
- Quien eres?   
  
- Una amiga de su hija, y me pidió que los pusiera a salvo.  
  
- Sabes donde esta?   
  
- No. Pero si no se van ahora morirán.  
  
- Estas muy segura. Que te hace pensar que...?  
  
- Porque destruiré la cuidad en cuanto lleguen los dragones, así será mas fácil, ahora, váyanse y sirvan de guardaespaldas a los que están saliendo de la ciudad, llévenlos a Sailune. Naga seguramente les pondrá al tanto de la situación. – sin esperar mas respuesta Lina desapareció del lugar dejando a una pareja algo confundida.  
  
- Entonces, que hacemos?   
  
- Bueno... supongo que lo mejor es hacer caso, por ahora. – ambos entraron a la casa, buscaron algo de equipaje y caminaron hacia la salida que llevaba a Sailune. – "Estoy seguro que esa mujer era mi pequeña Lina, pero porque no nos lo dijo. Y donde estará Luna? con todo esto no creo que sea seguro para ella andar por ahí... porque no creo que haya muerto, no, ella es muy poderosa como para y Ciphied no le haría daño."  
  
- Ellas están bien, te lo aseguro. – como leyendo su mente, la señora Inverse intentó calmar a su esposo.  
  
  
  
Xellos ya había hecho las negociaciones correspondientes y al igual como había ocurrido en Sailune, apoyarían a los guerreros humanos. Lina y Xellos encabezaban la resistencia, con el ejercito demoníaco al mando de Xellos a sus espaldas, y en la retaguardia el ejercito de Kalmaart, todos aguardaban a varios metros de la ciudad, con la intención de protegerla Lina y Xellos habían creado una barrera que teóricamente debería resistir cualquier ataque, claro si sus creadores seguían en condiciones para mantenerla.   
  
  
  
Cientos de dragones blancos y celestes se acercaban a Kalmaart, uno de un tamaño considerablemente mas grande encabezaba al resto, a su lado venia un pequeña figura, parecía ser mas una persona que un dragón.  
  
  
  
Los dragones descendieron a escasos metros de las defensas de Kalmaart. Cuando de entre los dragones un pequeña figura se adelanto Lina contuvo la respiración, ella era....  
  
  
  
- Hola mi querida Lina, tanto tiempo sin vernos.  
  
- Tu... tu eres... Sil... Silphiel....   
  
  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Notas de la Autora: Primero, **los nombres alternativos que llevan los ryozokus hacen referencia a su elemento, para que quede mas claro lo pongo en este pequeño cuadrito  
  
  
  
Raguradya: Aqua = Agua  
  
Bulevazard: Ignis = Fuego   
  
Barluwin: Terra = Tierra   
  
Lanngourt: Aer = Viento.   
  
  
  
Segundo, Querida Suisei gracias a ti tengo un final muy bueno para este fic ^_^ Ojalá y al resto también le guste cuando por fin lo termine.   
  
También le agradezco a Erebo que si no fuera por el aun no habría actualizado esta historia, también me ha entregado información bastante importante para estos últimos capítulos.   
  
Y un gracias general a todos los que han dejado review y a los que me han enviado mails.   
  
Hasta Otra!!!  
  
PD: Que nota de autora tan larga me ha quedado ^__^ 


	8. Capitulo Septimo

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers NO son de mi propiedad,  le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen. ^____^

CAPITULO SEPTIMO:

- Hola mi querida Lina, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

- Tu... tu eres... Sil... Silphiel.... – Lina estaba pálida, verla ahí, frente a ella, como si nada hubiese pasado, por un momento pensó en lo inútil que había sido transformarse en demonio para vengar su muerte, para que? Si estaba viva, quizás los otros también lo estaban, y Luna, acaso...

- Oh, veo que la conocías, pero no, solo es su cuerpo. 

- Quien eres??!! – aunque el color no volvía al rostro de la pelirroja su expresión de asombro se borro volviéndose fría y amenazadora. Al no recibir respuesta repitió la pregunta aumentando el tono de voz. - ¡¿¿QUIÉN ERES??!! 

- Tranquila, no vengo a pelear, no aun. Solo quiero hablar contigo y... eh? Donde están? – "Silphiel" miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien en particular.

- De quienes hablas?! – preguntó algo confundida, pero sin dejar que nadie lo notara.

- El chico de largos cabellos rubios y el resto de tus amigos? 

- Eh? Quien eres? – pregunto por tercera vez, esta vez mas calmada y tratando de recordar donde había escuchado esas palabras antes. – Aqua? Anciana Aqua? – la forma en la que se había referido a Gourry le había dado una pista de quien podría ser el ente que ocupaba el cuerpo de Silphiel. La aludida se miró.

- Me parece que ya no soy tan anciana – dijo mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

- Pero tu estabas muerta! Por que... por que estas en el cuerpo de Silphiel?!!!

- Porque el señor Ciphied ha usado este cuerpo para traerme de vuelta. – los ojos de la pelirroja estaban hechos fuego, un aura rojiza comenzó a rodearla.

- COMO SE ATREVEN!!!! – la tensión en ambos ejércitos comenzó a aumentar, el líder dragón hizo ademan de acercarse al par de mujeres, pero Aqua alzo su mano indicándole que no lo hiciera.

- Cálmate, me gustaría hablar contigo Lina. – Lina dudo por un momento y se giró para buscar la aprobación de Xellos. Se miraron por unos segundos y finalmente Xellos asintió. Aqua se giró hacia los dragones y habló muy seria. – que nadie se mueva hasta que regrese, han entendido?! – todos los dragones celestes asintieron, mientras que los blancos esperaban la orden de su señor Aer, este también asintió, aunque de mala gana.

- Xellos... – no tuvo que decir mas, el sacerdote demoníaco asintió tranquilamente. A pesar de la situación y de lo poco que conocía al antiguo dragón del mar, mas conocida como Aqua, le parecía alguien confiable, el mazoku no bajó la guardia, pero se mantuvo impasible. 

Lina puso una mano sobre el hombro de Aqua y ambas desaparecieron. Desde el lugar donde estaban ahora podían ver perfectamente ambos ejércitos, listos para enfrentarse en cualquier momento.

- Por que? – comenzó Aqua. – ¿Por que tomaste una decisión tan drástica? Antes de irme te enseñe que no existe una manera única de hacer las cosas, pero parece que hiciste oídos sordos a mi consejo.

- Te equivocas. Lo pensé mucho, y créeme, si quería vencer en esta ocasión, no tenia otra opción.

- Dime algo...

- NO! – Lina le interrumpió bruscamente. – es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Por qué volviste y que haces en el cuerpo de Silphiel?

- Ciphied trajo mi alma de regreso del infierno, pero necesitaba un cuerpo y me ha dado este, el de una sacerdotisa que murió hace unos días. No sabia que la conocieras, y ten por seguro que no pedí regresar, menos en estas circunstancias.

- Sabes por que murió? Acaso sabes quien es el responsable!! LO SABES!!?? – Aqua negó con su cabeza. – TU QUERIDISIMO SEÑOR CIPHIED!!! – Lina estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. – Ese dios de pacotilla lo hizo. Sabes por que no están Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis y los demás a mi lado?!! Por la misma razón, POR LA MISMA M A L D I T A   R A Z Ó N!!! 

Algunas lagrimas rebeldes comenzaron a escapar de los ojos de la pelirroja. Aqua instintivamente se acercó a Lina y la abrazó, la mazoku se dejó envolver por esos cálidos brazos, necesitaba tanto de alguien que la entendiera, que la escuchara al menos, alguien con quien desahogarse. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas hasta que Lina se separó de ella y le dio la espalda

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó con calma.

- Tenia ganas de ver Zefilia, nos quedaba de paso, buscábamos una posible cura para Zel. Cientos de dragones bajaron con dirección a la  ciudad, tratamos de detenerlos, pero apareció Luna. – la voz de Lina no denotaba sentimiento alguno, Aqua se sorprendió mucho ante los cambios de humor tan bruscos de la pelirroja. – el Caballero de Ciphied – Lina se volvió lentamente, la mirada clavada en el piso y Aqua intentado comprender. – mi hermana. – todo comenzaba a aclararse, ya sabia que no todo lo que su gran señor le había dicho era cierto, pero no sabia que la mentira llegaba hasta tal punto.  

- Ya veo. – los ojos de Aqua mostraban compasión por la chica que no se atrevía a darle la cara. – dime algo, ¿hicieron algo para molestar a los dioses? – sabia que esa pregunta podía tener una respuesta muy dolorosa, físicamente, pero tenia que descubrir la verdad. Lina levantó la mirada bruscamente y le miró con rencor.

- Que crees que podríamos a ver hecho nosotros? Que puede haber sido tan grave como para que quisieran destruirnos a todos? Veo que ni siquiera sus intenciones te ha dicho. – Lina le miró con sarcasmo – Luna me dijo que buscaban limpiar el campo de batalla, y Bulevazard aclaro que pretenden destruir a toda la raza humana para evitar que Shabranigudu vuelva a revivir. 

- Pero por que? – fue lo único que atinó a decir tratando de salir de su estupor. 

- Shabby ha estado ocultándose en los humanos, seres tan poderosos como lo fue Rezo, el Monje Rojo que dedicó su vida entera a curar sus ojos y de paso haciendo cientos de milagros sucumbió ante la maldad de Ojo de Rubí. Ya han sido resucitadas 3 de las 7 partes de Shabranigudu, imagino que no quieren que vuelva a pasar, no lo se, tal vez es una mera excusa para acabar con todo. 

- Que harás? 

- No es obvio? Los destruiré antes que ellos a nosotros. Bueno, antes que acaben con los humanos y luego sigamos nosotros, los mazokus.

- Ya veo, imagino que sabes que tendré que enfrentarte. – Lina asintió. – también creo que sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con hacerlo, pero ordenes son ordenes. 

- Vive honestamente, se siempre fiel a tus principios. – Lina le dio la espalda. – Sabes, por mucho tiempo seguí ese consejo y no resultó. Supongo que por eso no lo pones en practica. – sin esperar respuesta desapareció del lugar. 

- Tienes razón. – Aqua sonrió. – tengo que ser fiel a mis principios, y por mucho que le deba la vida a Ciphied no puedo ir en contra de ellos. 

Raguradya se elevó unos centímetros del piso y luego salió volando a toda velocidad hacia donde aguardaban ambos bandos. Lina ya estaba ahí, esperando pacientemente que fueran ellos los que comenzaran. Aqua llegó junto a los suyos, sin decir palabra alguna se abrió paso entre los dragones para detenerse justo frente a Aer, el Rey Dragón del Viento. 

Mientras, Lina luchaba contra ella misma, sabia perfectamente que tenia que enfrentarse a Aqua, era un dragón, uno de los enemigos. Pero había un par de factores que provocaban conflicto, primero: era Aqua, aquella anciana que una vez murió para salvarla. Y segundo: su apariencia, sabia bien que no era Silphiel posiblemente ella nunca volvería, pero... no podía pensar si quiera en atacarla. Sintió algo tibio en su hombro, al girar pudo ver el semblante serio de Xellos. 

- De que hablaron? Se rendirá? – Aer estaba impaciente, realmente tenia ganas de luchar, hacia tanto tiempo que no demostraba su fuerza, que no veía suplicar a sus víctimas... – Entonces?

- No se rendirá. – Aer sonrió complacido. – pero yo si. – ahora su expresión era de asombro. -  lo siento, pero no puedo pelear esta batalla sabiendo que nosotros la iniciamos y sin una buena razón.

- De que hablas!!? Acaso derrotar a Shabranigudu no es una buena razón?!!!

- PERO A QUE PRECIO!!!?? – la calma característica de Raguradya estaba desapareciendo, reflejo inevitable que lo que  fuera pasar no seria nada bueno, para ninguno.

- Ahora veo que no debimos traerte. El señor Ciphied se enterara de esto y...

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no participare en esta masacre.

- Pasaste mucho tiempo en este plano, debimos haberte enviado un relevo para que cuidase la Biblia de Clair.   

- No te hagas el gracioso Lanngourt, no te queda. Ahora me retiro, y mis dragones vienen conmigo, nos veremos. – dispuesta a marcharse junto a sus seguidores Aqua se dio la vuelta. Pero Aer, que había tomado la forma de un hombre de unos 29 años, le tomó fuertemente de la muñeca. 

- Espera chiquilla.

- Curioso que me llames así, siendo tu el que representa esa edad. – Aqua libero se muñeca y le encaró. – me voy, te guste o no. Si quieres interponerte, por mi esta bien, pero no lograras nada, salvo que te destruya. 

- Wow, pero si eso me suena a reto. Y tu sabes cuanto me gustan. – Aer sonrió maliciosamente. 

- Parece que están teniendo problemas.

- Si. – Lina observaba la situación del bando enemigo cuidando de no perderse detalle alguno, desde ahí no lograba escuchar con claridad, pero por los gestos de ambos Dragones Elementales se podía descifrar sin dificultad que no estaban hablando sino mas bien discutiendo.

- Oye, crees que Aqua los traicione?

- No lo se. – una idea apareció repentinamente en la cabeza de Lina. – "Si pudieron traer a Aqua, quizás podría devolverla y traer a Silphiel." 

- Mira eso!!! – uno de los soldado de Kalmaart llamó la atención de ambos generales. 

- Aqua.... – la voz de Lina era apenas audible. Sin pensarlo dos veces desapareció y reapareció en el aire, justo detrás de Aqua. Logró atraparla antes de que se diera de lleno en el piso. – Estas bien? – la chica asintió. – Que rayos estas haciendo?

- Poniendo en practica lo que te enseñe. – dijo sonriendo con dificultad y poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Lina. – ahora déjame niña, le enseñare a este pedazo de carne  blanca lo que La Reina Dragón del Agua puede hacer. – Aqua cerró sus ojos y se concentró, una aura celeste comenzó a envolverla lentamente. Aer le miraba con burla, el era El Rey Dragón del Viento, Lanngourt, y una diosa resucitada en el cuerpo de una humana no iba a causarle molestias, el ya contaba con el permiso de Ciphied de acabar con Raguradya si se oponía, y pensaba hacer uso de ese permiso.

- Bien, no quería destruirte a ti también, pero tu lo has querido. –Aer también se concentro, un aura blanca envolvió su forma humana, lentamente comenzó a crecer, al igual que la de Aqua. Lina se vio obligada a retroceder, de no hacerlo quedaría atrapada entre ambas corrientes de pura energía espiritual y en su actual condición de demonio no seria algo muy agradable.  Ambos dioses elevaron sus manos, la energía que sus cuerpos irradiaban se fue concentrando en sus manos hasta quedar condensada en una gran bola de energía. Se miraron por un segundo y sin cruzar palabra alguna arrojaron todo el poder que tenia la esfera. 

Una enorme explosión se hizo presente, pero aparentemente solo había involucrado a Raguradya y a Lanngourt. Cuando el humo por fin se disipó Aer sonreía abiertamente y Aqua yacía semiconsciente en el piso, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca. Nuevamente Lina corrió a su lado, pero esta vez Xellos fue con ella, la primera se inclinó junto a Aqua para ver como se encontraba, mientras que el segundo las cubría a ambas   ante un posible contraataque. 

- Lo siento mucho Aqua, pero ese es el destino de aquellos que no están de nuestra parte. Y si ustedes no se apartan – dirigiéndose a los mazokus. – los acabare ahora mismo.

- Ja, eso quisieras, pero no te dejaremos seguir lastimándola. – Lina hizo ademan de levantarse para enfrentarlo, pero Xellos le detuvo.

- Yo me encargo. – Xellos le había apoyado sin pedírselo siquiera. – Le  debía una. – se había limitado a decir el sacerdote demoníaco que ahora se encontraba luchando contra Lanngourt.

- Aqua, puedes curarte? – ella negó con la cabeza. 

- Tu, puedes hacerlo?

- No, mi magia curativa es casi nula ahora. Y no parece una herida externa, no puedo detener la hemorragia.

- Entonces no me queda otra opción. – Aqua  cerró sus ojos, se sentía débil, pero el alma de un humano era mucho mas fácil de traer que la de un ser supremo como ella, supuso que podría hacerlo antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Que pretendes hacer? – Aer le miraba intrigado, no podía imaginar tan siquiera que era lo que la "anciana" Aqua estaba planeando.

- Lina, esto no es algo tan fácil de hacer, pero considerando que este cuerpo le pertenece... 

- De que hablas. – esta vez era Lina la intrigada. 

- Esto no les interesa demonios, será mejor que se vayan ahora que pueden. – dijo Aer al tiempo que esquivaba un hechizo arrojado por Xellos. 

- No me hagas reír. – Xellos le sonreía sarcásticamente al "hombre dragón" frente a el. – ¿acaso no viste como termino Bulevazard después de haber dicho casi las mismas palabras? – el sacerdote se las arreglo para desaparecer de su vista y darle un poderoso golpe con su bastón en el estomago.

- Basura. – dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre. – ahora veras lo que... que rayos es eso!!!??? – Aer fue cegado por una potente luz proveniente del actual cuerpo de Aqua.

- Aqua!!! Que haces??! Que te sucede??!!!

- Querida Lina, siento mucho haberte causado problemas, pero... no era mi intensión... – Aqua hizo una mueca de dolor. – déjame intentar remediar lo que hizo Ciphied. 

- También te iras!!?? – nuevamente  las lagrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de Lina.

- Si, mi tiempo de estar en este mundo pasó hace mucho, pero... la dueña de este cuerpo... ella es muy joven aun. – Lina le miró sin comprender. – puede que no sea como antes para ninguna de las dos, pero ya no te sentirás tan sola, querida Lina. – la luz aumentó aun mas su intensidad, la pelirroja sintió que el cuerpo de Aqua caía lentamente y sin fuerzas, Lina le abrazó y antes que el resplandor desapareciera por completo sintió la respiración entrecortada de Aqua.  

- Aqua? – Lina le meció levemente. La chica abrió sus ojos con dificultad. 

- Lina? que ha pasado? Donde estamos? – el rostro de Aqua se tornó confuso. – yo... y los demás... habíamos muerto, verdad? – Lina le miró confundida.

- Silphiel? – esta asintió con temor. – realmente eres tu?

- No entiendo que esta pasando.

- Puedes moverte? 

- Si. – dijo tambaleándose levemente.

- Te sacare de aquí. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones. Xellos!!! te lo encargo!!

- Claro, ahora eres tu quien me abandona. – pero Lina ya había desaparecido.

**Notas de la Autora**: hola!! Este cap quedó mas largo, ojalá y les guste. También me quedó algo extraño, o al menos eso creo, a ver si al próximo queda mejor.

Quieres saber verdad Suisei? Jajajajajja, tendrás que esperar :P 

Gracias por los reviews y los mails!!!!

Y como siempre :

Sugerencias, reservas mentales, criticas constructivas etc a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com


	9. Capitulo Octavo

**NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers NO son de mi propiedad,  le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen. ^____^**

**CAPITULO OCTAVO**

Ambas mujeres aparecieron en el centro de la deshabitada ciudad. Una vez Lina se aseguro el estar solas, fijó la vista en Silphiel que lucia en extremo confundida. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, la pelirroja lentamente se acercó a ella y puso una mano en el lugar donde debería latir el corazón de la chica, sus ojos se humedecieron, y finalmente la abrazó. Silphiel sin saber que mas hacer le correspondió el abrazo.

- Lo siento tanto. Ni siquiera pude ayudarlos. – la voz de Lina denotaba una enorme tristeza, mas esta vez las lagrimas se negaban a abandonar sus ojos.

- No fue tu culpa Lina. – le consoló Silphiel. – ya todo pasó, tranquila.

- No, esto recién comienza. – Silphiel le miró perpleja.

- No comprendo. 

- Todo cambio en estos últimos días, y... ahora.... tu haz vuelto, tal vez también podría haber traído a los otros, a Gourry. 

- No se debe jugar con la vida, Lina. ya viste lo que causó Phibrizo en Sailaarg. – La imagen de su padre llegó a su mente. – No se como es que estoy de nuevo aquí, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que el que lo haya hecho tenia un enorme poder, traer un alma del purgatorio no es posible para un humano, no habrías podido. – Silphiel le brindó una sonrisa.

- Fue Aqua, la Reina Dragón del Agua quien te trajo, ella estaba usando tu cuerpo y antes de "morir" invocó al alma del cuerpo en el que estaba. Ha de ser por eso que todo esta como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, o sea...

- Como si nunca hubiera muerto. Al menos no soy una zombie. – dijo intentado bromear. 

- Silphiel, me alegra mucho que estés bien, pero lo mejor será que te vayas y...

- Oh, no, claro que no! Me quedare contigo amiga Lina. Puedo ayudarte en lo que estas haciendo.

- No lo creo. – Lina sonrió. – te dije que muchas cosas habían cambiado, yo también lo he hecho.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, te ves... algo diferente... por cierto, como fue que llegamos aquí? Estábamos entre los dragones y luego en esta plaza. – el rostro de Lina se entristeció. Tomó la daga de su cinturón e hizo un pequeño corte en su brazo, al instante la sangre comenzó  a brotar, sangre de un color púrpura intenso... 

- Lina!!!... pero la sangre... ese color es de... – Silphiel buscó los ojos de la pelirroja que no se habían apartado ni un segundo del piso. – como fue que...?

- Haz escuchado hablar de la Dulgofa? – Silphiel asintió empezando a entender como, pero aun le faltaba el porque. – le pedí a Xellos que me llevara con Dynast, el dueño de esa espada y bueno... los rumores eran ciertos, con esa espada puedes transformar humanos en mazokus. 

- Por que? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Por que? – repitió suavemente – Porque fue la única manera en la que pude pensar para obtener poder y vengarlos sin destruir al mundo con ello. – respondió con simpleza.

- "Lina..." – una voz ya conocida por la pelirroja resonó en su mente. – "Ven... ahora!"

- Estas bien? Lina...

- Eh? Si, debo irme, mejor que hagas lo mismo. 

- Voy contig...

- No. – sin esperar mas Lina desapareció.

En algún lugar del plano astral Lina se reunió con Dynast, su amo y señor.

- No me agrada. – sentencio Dynast en cuanto tuvo frente a él a su general.

- No comprendo... 

- Me haz demostrado tu fuerza, pero también me haz demostrado lo sentimental que eres... no me agrada.

- Lo siento, pero así soy yo, si no le agrada puede irse a...

- Cuida tus palabras – Dynast permanecía sereno, pero su mirada se tornó mas seria. – Estas bajo mi mando, y por ello harás lo que te diga, y sin reparos.

- Si, perdóneme. – Lina hizo una reverencia de mala gana y dispuesta a marcharse se dio la vuelta.

- Aqua ya no molestara mas, y Lanngourt no será problema para ustedes, así que no lo dejes escapar, quiero que destruyas cuanto dragón puedas, haz que vengan Bulevazard y Barluwin, acaba con todos esos malditos dragones elementales de una vez. Quiero que el campo de la batalla final sea Kalmaart. – Lina estaba algo asombrada por la forma de expresarse del siempre tranquilo Dynast Grauscherra, a pesar que su tono era bajo se podía notar aquel dejo de impaciencia. Lina no conocía los verdaderos objetivos de Dynast, pero suponía que eran los de cualquier otro Dark Lord, la destrucción del mundo. Por supuesto que ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero si le ordenaba acabar con todo... ¿Seria capaz de resistir a su influencia demoníaca?  Esperaba que si, deseaba que así fuera. 

- Haré cuanto pueda. – dijo para desaparecer finalmente.

- Y yo me encargare de que así sea. – se retiró del plano astral para seguir a su sirviente.

Mientras, en las afueras de Kalmaart Xellos y su ejercito de mazokus se enfrentaban a Aer y a los dragones de Aqua, que  al no tener a su señora no tuvieron mas opción que seguir las ordenes de Lanngourt o ser destruidos como el dragón del mar, por supuesto que eligieron la primera.

- "Son todos unos cobardes" – pensó Xellos al tiempo que esquivaba un aliento láser de  Aer y miraba de reojo a los dragones celestes de Aqua enfrentarse a sus demonios. 

- Eh!! Sacerdote!! Estamos peleando!! – Aer tenia toda la intención de destruir a Xellos en esa batalla, y si se le daba la oportunidad también acabaría con esa mujer que llamaban Lina, y si "accidentalmente" acababa con los dragones de Aqua... tanto mejor,

- No te preocupes querido Lanngourt, no tardare mucho en destruirte, a ti y a tus cobardes dragones.

- A QUIEN LE DICES COBARDE!!!??? – las maliciosas palabras de Xellos herían el orgullo del mas sanguinario de los dragones elementales. 

- Oh! Perdona! Como pude llamarlos así. Discúlpame, pero como los vi escondiéndose tras los pobres dragones de Aqua... no se, pensé que tenían miedo!!! – el tono del sacerdote era notoriamente sarcástico. El pobre mazoku tenia algo de fatiga, y nada mejor que la ira de un dios para satisfacer su hambre.

- MALDITO BASTARDO!!!! – Aer no esperó mas y se lanzó al ataque, su furia, lejos de hacerlo cometer algún error, incremento su fuerza y velocidad, esto tomó por sorpresa a Xellos quien recibió una feroz  ráfaga de energía que lo dejó aturdido.  

Unos cuantos metros mas allá, mucho mas cerca de las puertas de Kalmaart, los soldados y demonios menores se las veían con los dragones de color celeste, los dragones blancos, aquellos que estaban bajo las ordenes directas de Lanngourt permanecían tranquilos detrás de las líneas celestes, lanzando uno que otro aliento láser si era necesario, sin embargo aunque la batalla les tenia sin cuidado permanecían sin bajar la guardia. La misión que les había dado  su señor era acabar con Lina, y que dejaran a los humanos a merced de los guerreros de la traidora. 

Silphiel por su parte había vuelto al campo de batalla, no le importaba que Lina le hubiese ordenado que se fuera, ella había sido revivida por alguna razón y no esperaba irse de ahí hasta saber cual era. Se sentía responsable por lo que le pasaba a la pelirroja, tenia que ayudarla en algo.  

- Cuidado!!!! – el grito de uno de los soldados llegó a Silphiel justo a tiempo para proteger con un escudo al grupo que estaba a su lado, una gran bola de energía que venia del sector donde Xellos y Aer luchaban se acercaba a ellos, afortunadamente el escudo de la sacerdotisa era lo suficientemente poderoso como para detenerla.

- Gracias. – dijo guiñándole un ojo al chico que le había dado la advertencia, el cual sonrió y levantó su pulgar para luego volver a concentrarse en la pelea.  – "No se por qué estoy aquí; no se por que si estaba en un lugar tranquilo y junto a mis padres me han traído aquí, no lo se. De lo que estoy segura es que no permitiré que algo le pase a Lina, se lo prometí a Zelgadis y el a Gourry, es mi deber vigilar que nada ocurra, por mi querido Gourry."  

Algunos soldados se extrañaron al ver en el campo de batalla a Silphiel, puesto que la habían visto llegar con el enemigo, pero como vieron su enorme poder defensivo, no se quejaron. Además cuando podía, la sacerdotisa usaba el Drag Slave acabando con al menos uno de los dragones que tanto les fastidiaban.

Lina por fin reapareció, se hizo notar arrojando una enorme lanza de hielo hacia Aer, su mirada lucía diferente, mas agresiva. A la pelirroja poco le importó que Xellos estuviera tan cerca del Dragón del Viento, su misión era acabar con Aer y la llevaría a cabo sin importar que pasara.

- Hazte a un lado. – dijo sin mirar al sacerdote. 

- Quisiera que me dejaras al menos uno.

- Apártate. – fue su ultima advertencia. Sin esperar alguna reacción por parte de Xellos, se lanzó al ataque. Aer le esperaba paciente, tenia ganas de luchar contra ella, así que mentalmente le ordenó a sus  dragones cambiar de blanco, ahora Xellos era su objetivo, mientras que el se encargaría de la pelirroja.

- Te esperaba. – dijo en voz casi inaudible. – quiero que me demuestres... QUE TAN FUERTE ERES!! – alzando su voz convirtiéndola en un grito.

- Estoy harta de tener que demostrar cosas a los demás, así que observen todos de una buena vez... QUIEN SOY!!!! – Lina invocó el Ragna Blade y cortó a Lanngourt en dos, por un momento la pelirroja pensó que la victoria era suya, pero fue grande su sorpresa al sentir una suave brisa golpeando su rostro y junto a ella, la voz del dragón supuestamente derrotado.

- No será tan fácil, niña. – un remolino de viento se formó frente a la mazoku y ante ella apareció la figura de Lanngourt, sonriente y fresca, como si nada le hubiese pasado.

- Como es posible? – Lina estaba demasiado sorprendida, su Ragna Blade nunca le había fallado de esa manera, al menos contra Garv lo había dejado débil,  pero este sujeto no había recibido daño alguno.

- No debería sorprenderte, dime, como puedes golpear al viento en su forma mas pura? Imposible, no importa que tu hechizo corte el espacio, mi cuerpo esta hecho de aire, por lo que no te servirá! JAJAJJA!! Tendrás suerte si logras hacerme un rasguño!!

- Ya veras – la ira iba en aumento, no sabia porque pero sentía que debía destruirlo cuanto antes. 

En lo alto, lejos de aquella batalla, Dynast Grauscherra miraba atentamente a su general al tiempo que recitaba una y otra vez una frase ininteligible. 

Repentinamente, Lina sintió que su vista se nublaba, no podía pensar con claridad y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Xellos le miraba con atención, ignorando por completo a los dragones que le cerraban el camino. Su boca formó una extraña mueca.

- "Ya ha comenzado" – pensó el sacerdote. Entreabrió sus ojos y sonrió maliciosamente. – "Vamos a ver el verdadero poder de Lina. Espero que sea suficiente para acabar con todo de una buena vez" – cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, pero con la misma sonrisa adornando su rostro, se giró hacia los cientos de dragones que se preparaban para el ataque. – No estorben. – se limitó a decir, alzó su báculo y trazó con el una línea en el horizonte, destruyendo a todos aquellos  reptiles que estuvieran en su camino. – Lo siento por ustedes, pero mi actuación ha terminado, así que debo volver con Mi Señora. 

Xellos se presentó frente a su ama, quien al verlo sonrió complacida. Xellos tenia ordenes de no separarse de Lina, a menos que ella fuera a utilizar todo su poder. Zelas Metallium había tomado precauciones ante el comportamiento de Dynast y su extraño afán de conservar a esa humana, por esa razón fue que dejo a su mas fiel servidor a cargo de averiguar los planes del señor de los hielos, teniendo como excusa el "ayudar" en todo momento a la pelirroja, incluso obedecerle si era necesario.

Aer, cansado de esperar a la pelirroja, se distrajo observando el paisaje. Respiró profundamente, nada mas agradable que el olor a sangre en el aire. Vio lo poco que quedaba de sus sirvientes y sonrió. "se lo merecían, no hay lugar para los débiles en este mundo" Aun quedaban muchos dragones celestes, no le importaba que pasara con ellos, en realidad prefería que desaparecieran ahí mismo, vanamente había esperado que los humanos y esos demonios menores acabaran con ellos, pero los sirvientes de Aqua resultaron ser muy fuertes y ya casi acababan con todos, solo quedaban unos cuantos demonios y un grupo de unos 20 humanos, todos protegidos por el poder de Silphiel. Lanngourt frunció el ceño, alzó sus manos y en ellas se formó un torbellino de energía que lanzó directo a los dragones, demonios y humanos que luchaban a unos metros de él. 

Silphiel logró activar un escudo justo a tiempo, pero no pudo cubrir con el a todos los que estaban a su lado, solo 5 quedaron bajo su protección, el resto se consumió por el poder de Aer junto a los dragones y mazokus y todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

- Aun no? – preguntó impaciente mientras fijaba su vista en Lina. – Pensé que seria mas divertido, bien, ya no hay tiempo que perder. - Alzó sus manos para repetir el conjuro que había usado hacía unos segundos.

El cuerpo de Lina fue rodeado por un aura rojiza, sus ojos se tornaron tan oscuros como su sangre y lentamente su respiración volvió a la normalidad. 

Dynast repitió una ultima vez la misma frase y guardó silencio por unos segundos.

- Hazlo ahora!!! – ante la voz de su amo, Lina concentró todo su poder e invocó el Drag Slave, mas no lo lanzó, solo lo mantuvo en su mano izquierda, acto seguido invoco el Ragna Blade con su mano libre, una vez tuvo ambos conjuros listos para ser lanzados unió sus manos fusionando la energía de Shabranigudu con las de LON* creando una esfera de energía negra.**

Lina no podía seguir manteniendo ese poder en sus manos, por lo que buscó a su blanco y le atacó. De la esfera salió un potente rayo directo hacia el único dragón que quedaba en pie, Aer no se esperaba algo con semejante poder y no pudo hacer mas que invocar una barrera, esta estaba a punto de ceder, pero Barluwin apareció junto a él y extendió una nueva barrera deteniendo apenas el poderoso ataque de Lina. 

La pelirroja sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban, quería detenerse, pero no podía, aun no destruía a Aer, y ahora había aparecido Terra. 

- AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! – Lina gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que la potencia del rayo se incrementaba. 

Una violenta explosión inundó el lugar, una luz rojiza bañó el campo de batalla, y luego de un ensordecedor crujido se sintieron los gritos de agonía de los dragones elementales. En lo alto, lejos de todo, Dynast sonreía fascinado por el poder de su sirviente y en la tierra la pelirroja se dejaba caer exhausta al piso. Varios metros mas allá, Silphiel y los cinco hombres que estaban con ella miraban horrorizados a la ahora destruida ciudad de Kalmaart.             

***************************

**Notas de la Autora:**

*****Por si no sabían LON es la abreviación de Lord Of Nightmares (El Señor de las Pesadillas)

**** **Recordemos que el Drag Slave es una esfera o rayo de energía roja, mientras que el Ragna Blade es una espada de energía negra. Por eso quedó una esfera negra (original no? ^_^U )

No, no estoy muerta ni nada parecido!!  Siento mucho la tardanza, pero en verdad que no se me ocurría nada con que seguir.  

Querían caps mas largos? Pues aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado. 

Y ahora a contestar algunos reviews y mail's!!!

Querida Suisei... POR FAVOR UN FIC ROMÁNTICO CON ¿?x¿?  COMO PAREJA NOOOOO!!!! ^__^  

JAJAJAJJA, nunca sabrás cual es!!! (bah, creo que ya lo he dicho en alguna ocasión, sí en algún review de por ahí creo que lo dije XD )

Revivir a mas personajes? Nop, lo siento, pero eso no pasara, Filia y los demás se quedaran en el mas allá hasta nuevo aviso... De traerlos a la vida pasarían un par de cosas que no quiero que pasen: la historia perdería un poco el sentido y además que se alargaría demasiado y a esto no le quedan muchos caps mas de vida :P

Saludos a todos los que me han dejado reviews, también a los mails!!!

Agradecimientos especiales: Como siempre a mi querido Erebo, sin ti no se que habría hecho, todavía estaría dándome cabezazos con la pantalla para poder sacar alguna idea coherente  ^-^  pásense por su web que ta muy buena.. también su fic "Slayers Last"!!!  ahí les dejo la dire para que vayan!!!  Eternopoder.0catch .com / principal. Htm (no se pk, pero no marca la dirección, así que disculpen que la ponga así)

Y también a Jack, que me envió sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Comentarios, sugerencias, de todo (menos virus que de esos ya me llegan muchos) a rinita_inverse@yahoo.com o bien dejen un review.

Hasta Otra, Cuídense todos!!! 


	10. Capitulo Noveno

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers NO son de mi propiedad,  le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen. ^____^

N/A: no se si se habían dado cuenta (yo creo que si) cuando los parlamentos están entre "" son los pensamientos del personaje en cuestión.

Capitulo Noveno:

"Que fue lo que hice!? Destruí la ciudad que quería proteger!!! Como pude!?" – Lina se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo y sumida en sus pensamientos. 

Silphiel había tratado de acercarse repetidas veces, decirle que no era su culpa y que al menos nadie había muerto, pero Lina no le permitía estar a menos de 4 metros de ella.  Realmente le había afectado ver la cuidad de Kalmaart en ruinas... y todo por su culpa. Y el hecho de que Aer era también responsable de lo sucedido no importaba en lo  mas mínimo. 

Sentía rabia: contra Dynast, contra ella misma por no poder resistir, por ser lo que era ahora.  

Dynast apareció a su lado, pero Lina no se movió en absoluto. 

- Tenemos que irnos. – la voz de Dynast era fría, mas se notaba que internamente estaba gozando con lo sucedido.

- No. – Lina ni siquiera levantó la vista. Su tono había sido demasiado seco, cosa que molestó al señor de los hielos.

- Me desobedeces? – preguntó mas fríamente de lo normal.

- Me obligaste a hacerlo. 

- Y lo hiciste muy bien. Acabaste con dos de esos molestos lagartos sobrealimentados. – Dynast sonreía maliciosamente.

- No permitiré que me uses de esa forma otra vez. – Lina se puso de pie y encaró a Dynast.

- A si? Y dime... que piensas hacer? – Dynast estaba siendo claramente sarcástico, pero Lina le ignoro. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse en dirección contraria a la de su señor. – Vaya, vaya. Te creía menos cobarde. Tengo que decirte algo, así que aun no puedes marcharte.

- Si hay algo que decir, hazlo aquí y ahora. – el señor oscuro dio un despectivo vistazo hacia donde estaba Silphiel y los demás supervivientes y luego se volvió a Lina.  

- Ven conmigo. Esto te compete solo a ti. – Lina siguió caminando. – Si es lo que quieres...

Dynast alzó su mano apuntando hacia Lina. La pelirroja se paró de golpe llevándose la mano derecha hasta el pecho. El Señor de los Hielos, con el brazo aun extendido, se limitaba a mirarle divertido.

Lina sabia a lo que se arriesgaba cuando decidió irse sin el permiso de su señor, pero ya no quería estar ahí, no ahora. Necesitaba pensar antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pero el dolor que sintió en su corazón fue insoportable y le obligo a detenerse, era como si unas gélidas garras lo aprisionaran lentamente, pero con una fuerza increíble. No podía mas, si Dynast no la dejaba en ese instante de seguro que perdía el conocimiento, por decir lo menos. Afortunadamente lo hizo, Lina cayó exhausta al piso tratando de normalizar su respiración. 

- Ya sabes lo que te espera si vuelves a sublevarte de esa forma. Entendiste? – Lina no contestó - No eres tonta y no estas muda, CONTESTA!

- Si... entendí. – dijo cuando se hubo recuperado un poco. La pelirroja detestaba cada vez mas al ser al que debía servir, el coraje iba en aumento, sobretodo al pensar que hasta hace unas cuantas semanas esa humillación hubiera bastado para destruirlo, pero ahora... no podía levantar su mano contra él. Aunque quisiera hacerlo con todo su corazón, no podía, una extraña fuerza le paralizaba impidiéndole atacarlo. 

- Ahora, ven de una maldita vez. Debo preparar mi próximo movimiento. – Dynast dio un paso, pero Lina no le siguió. Al sentir los fríos ojos de Dynast clavados en ella, decidió seguirle. Aun quedaban Bulevazard y Ciphied, si Dynast acababa con ella antes de eliminarlos no valdría la pena tanto esfuerzo. – así esta mejor. – ambos dieron un par de pasos mas desapareciendo por fin de las ruinas de Kalmaart. 

Varios metros mas allá, Silphiel había contemplado toda la escena, su rostro tenia una expresión de tristeza, nunca pensó ver algo así. Era una lastima, pero la situación estaba fuera de su alcance, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.  Ahora lo que podía hacer era dirigirse a Sailune, era el único lugar en el que aun le quedaba alguien, su tío. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se giró de golpe solo para encontrar a los soldados sobrevivientes. 

- Lo sentimos, pero... – empezó uno de los soldados.

- No tenemos a donde ir. – dijo otro.

- Además, nos sentimos mas seguros con su compañía. – los cinco asintieron al mismo tiempo y esbozaron unas nerviosas sonrisas.

- Pero... yo voy a Sailune, están seguros que quieren ir allá?

- Claro! Dicen que la primera princesa ha reclamado el trono después de la muerte de su padre, además... 

- Allá en Sailune pudieron contra los dragones y casi no hubo daños!! – Silphiel se estaba dando cuenta que todos ellos no eran mas que cobardes, por un momento pensó en reclamarles, pero se dio cuenta que solo eran quinceañeros. Les sonrió y asintió.

- Bien, entonces vamos! "Así que la hermana mayor de Amelia, creo que visitare el palacio real cuando llegue a Sailune" – el grupo finalmente se puso en marcha encabezado por Silphiel.

En el palacio de Dynast, este observaba a Lina desde su trono. La pelirroja estaba inclinada frente a él, con la cabeza gacha y esperando a que su amo hablara.

Pasó mucho tiempo, demasiado para Lina que ya estaba cansada de permanecer en esa posición. Y Dynast no parecía tener intenciones de moverse si quiera. Repentinamente alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

- Señor Dynast, disculpe que lo moleste.

- Que ocurre. 

- Zelas ha enviado un emisario, quiere saber con detalles que ha ocurrido.

- Bien. – Dynast finalmente se puso de pie, caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta del salón, pero antes de salir se dirigió a Lina. – No te muevas de ahí. – Lina asintió levemente y Dynast salió finalmente de la habitación para dirigirse a Wolf Pack Island.

- Mi señor Ciphied!! Aer y Terra están...!! – uno de los sacerdotes entro corriendo al Salón de los Cinco.

- Lo se, y tampoco podemos contar con Aqua. 

- No importa. Yo acabare con ellos. Sobretodo con esa estúpida...!!

- Basta Bulevazard!! No conseguiremos nada, será mejor esperar. 

- Esperar, ESPERAR!!!??? Esa demonio destruye a los nuestros y nosotros solo esperaremos!!!!??? – una mirada de Ciphied bastó para que Ignis guardara silencio y pidiera disculpas silenciosamente.  

- Escúchame bien, "esa demonio" como la llamas, destruyó a mi Caballero, a Aer y a Terra, sin mencionar que por poco acaba contigo y sin haber liberado todo su poder. 

- No entiendo. Por que no la destruyes tu mismo, a ella y a sus Señores Oscuros? Aer, Aqua y Terra ya no existen, su esencia ha vuelto a ti, o no? Todos somos partes de ti!

- Esa chica... su poder no solo destruyó los cuerpos de mis dragones, sino también sus esencias. Sabes lo que eso significa? – Ignis asintió.

- Que esa energía no volverá a  ser usada. – respondió impotente.

- Así es. Mi poder ha sido mermado considerablemente, lo mejor será esperar...

- Pero...!!!

- Que no comprendes!!!??? Si esa energía me alcanza no podré detenerla!! Y sin mi no serás mas que una piedra en el camino!!! – Bulevazard se sintió humillado, pero era verdad, Ciphied era quien lo mantenía, quien le brindaba energía constantemente, sin el su existencia se extinguiría inexorablemente. – Y aunque aun tengo a miles de dragones de rango inferior no bastarían.  Sabes bien que Xellos puede acabar con ellos de un solo golpe y sin siquiera sudar un poco.

- Que haremos entonces? – preguntó el Rey Dragón de Fuego con tono resignado.

- Nada. Nos sentaremos a recuperar fuerzas, en unos cien años estaremos en condiciones de  preparar un nuevo ataque. Los mazokus no pueden llegar hasta aquí, esta dimensión esta en un plano diferente al de ellos, no podrán encontrarnos, y solo el poder de L-sama puede romper la barrera que protege al palacio.

- Pero esa mujer puede usarlo.

- No si no nos encuentra.

- "Maldición!! Se me están acalambrando las piernas y este tipo no vuelve!!" – Lina aun permanecía en la misma posición, eso le había dicho Dynast y no quería hacerlo enojar tan pronto.

- Espero que hayas estado cómoda. – dijo Dynast apareciendo por fin en la habitación. – Sabes, ninguno de nosotros puede sentir la energía de Ciphied, así que creo que se ha retirado por el momento. 

- Pero yo quiero... – el señor de los hielos caminó hasta su trono y se acomodó en el.

- Lo que tu quieras poco me importa. – dijo algo molesto. – Ahora bien, como hemos terminado con los dragones el pacto ha llegado a su fin. – los ojos de Lina se abrieron desmesuradamente. – y como haz de saber eso significa que ya no tenemos por que dejar con vida a los humanos.

- No! No lo hagas. – Lina se puso rápidamente de pie.

- Eh? De que hablas? Yo no haré absolutamente nada. No tengo por que  gastar ni un poco de mis energías en seres tan insignificantes. Así que de eso se encargaran Xellos y tu. Zelas también cree que no hay razón para dejarlos tranquilos. Y Dolphin, bueno, ella no esta muy cuerda, así que su opinión no nos importa. 

- De acuerdo, iré con Xellos. – Lina casi no podía disimular su rabia y frustración.

- El primer blanco mortal será... mmm... bueno, según los planes anteriores seria Zefilia, pero quedó casi por completo destruida, así que ya no hay de que preocuparse. Si, lo mejor será acabar con  Sailune ese reino podría convertirse en un problema ahora que su líder no tiene los ideales pacifistas de su antecesor.

- "Pero... todos están allá!"

- Mañana al amanecer atacaran. 

- Si. – Lina asintió mas por reflejo que por otra cosa, puesto que su mente estaba a muchos kilómetros de ahí. Dynast se puso de pie y se acercó a Lina y levantó suavemente su barbilla obligando a la chica a mirarle a los ojos.

- Supongo que esta demás decirte que a esos patéticos humanos les ira mucho peor si me desobedeces, verdad? – al ver que la pelirroja no respondía comenzó a presionar su rostro enterrando, a modo de advertencia, sus garras en el. 

- Si, lo sé. 

- Bien. – dijo soltándola por fin. – Puedes irte, haz lo que te plazca, pero al amanecer te quiero aquí. - Lina volvió a asentir y desapareció de la habitación. En cuanto la pelirroja se hubo marchado Dynast sonrió complacido. – Astaroth!

- Mi Señor? 

- Ve junto a Xellos a Sailune, ahora mismo. No dejen nada en pie. Nada ni a nadie. 

- Como ordene mi señor. 

- "Que hago!! Esto se esta complicado demasiado. Tiene que haber una forma de sacarlos de ahí antes de mañana. Pero como le hago para que Dynast no se entere! Y... no se si puedo confiar tanto en Xellos. Esto esta mal, muy mal." 

- Comprendo la situación, pero no puedo alojar a toda una ciudad en Sailune.

- Pero su majestad, no es a toda Kalmaart, solo... una buena parte de ella. Muchos se dirigieron a las ciudades en donde tenían familiares. 

- Lo se, pero...

- Por favor. – la pareja miraba a la soberana  de Sailune suplicante.

- De acuerdo. – respondió Naga no muy convencida. – de todas formas llegaron informes de que Kalmaart fue totalmente destruida, no puedo abandonarlos.

- Gracias!!    

- Ahora que todo se ha arreglado... quisiera hacerle unas preguntas. 

- Adelante. – dijo Naga intrigada.

- La gente del pueblo cuenta que Lina Inverse estuvo aquí y que le ayudó a vencer a los dragones, es cierto eso?

- Bueno... en cierta forma. Si.

- Y donde esta ella ahora?

- Eh... en realidad, lo ultimo que supe fue que estaba en Kalmaart, pero no se donde esta ahora.

- Lo sabia. – mencionó el hombre.

- Disculpen,  quienes son ustedes?

- Somos sus padres, una chica muy parecida a Lina nos dijo que viniéramos aquí. 

- Y que usted nos diría lo que ha sucedido. – Naga se sintió incomoda, Lina le había dado a entender que ella debería contarle la verdad a sus padres. Como odiaba esa clase de compromisos.

- Si Lina lo ha querido así, no me queda mas que decirles. Vengan, vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines. – Naga se puso de pie y la pareja Inverse le siguió. 

Alrededor de una hora mas tarde, Naga tenia a un hombre que le miraba sorprendido y a una mujer que no podía contener las lagrimas. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, uno bastante incomodo. 

Silphiel y los soldados llevaban horas caminando, no habían hecho ninguna parada, no había donde. Estaban todos muy cansados, pero debían llegar antes del anochecer, no querían ser sorprendidos de ninguna manera. 

Según los cálculos de uno de los chicos en media hora podrían ver la ciudad y en tan solo hora y media poder disfrutar de una buena comida y un merecido descanso en alguna de las posadas de Sailune.

Pasada la medio hora, ciertamente vieron algo, pero desgraciadamente no lo que esperaban. Cientos de demonios menores avanzaban hacia Sailune. Silphiel levantó la vista y vio al sacerdote  del Ama de las Bestias en el cielo, junto a el un extraño ser de cuerpo colosal y muy musculoso, ambos veían con hastío el lento caminar de sus tropas. 

- Esto se pondrá interesante. – murmuró Xellos, quien había visto a Silphiel en los alrededores. – Espero que a Lina no le importe. 

- De que hablas sacerdote? – preguntó su acompañante.

- Nada, Astaroth, nada.

- Esto no va bien, que hacen tantos demonios en dirección a Sailune? Y por que no simplemente se transportan hasta allá? – el grupo de había detenido y ocultado tras unos arbustos del camino para escapar a los ojos de los demonios.

- No pueden. – le respondió uno de los muchachos. – esa clase de demonio no tiene el poder de usar el plano astral.

- Como sabes? – preguntó Silphiel.

- Mi abuelo era un estudioso de las clases de mazokus, trabajaba en Sailune, en la biblioteca mas importante de esa ciudad. Me enseñó muchas cosas antes de morir. – el chico sonrió orgulloso.

- Pero aun no sabemos que hacen aquí. Tenemos que llegar a Sailune cuanto antes. 

- Conozco un atajo. – habló otro de los jóvenes. – solo nos tomaría media hora mas en llegar, pero...

- Que ocurre?

- Hay muchos bandidos en ese camino, es peligroso ir por allí.  

- No importa. Vamos, tu nos guiaras. "Desde cuando tengo tanta confianza? Vaya, me sorprendo a mi misma" –  el chico tragó con dificultad.

- Yo? Pero...

- No hay tiempo que perder!! 

- Si!! – respondió firme, tanto que se sorprendió a si mismo. – la situación le recordó a Silphiel la primera vez que se encontró con Lina. 

La pelirroja se encontraba en Zefilia, o lo que quedaba de ella. Había un lugar al que solía ir a jugar cuando pequeña, ahora también estaba destruido, pero aun así estaba en mejores condiciones que la ciudad. Mientras paseaba entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso bosque, pensaba en sus próximas acciones.

- "Definitivamente no puedo ir donde Naga y decirle lo que ocurrirá, Ese maldito de seguro lo sabría. Si pudiera fusionar nuevamente el Drag Slave con el Ragna Blade... pero eso es imposible sin la intervención de Dynast. Aaahhh!! Maldición no tengo idea que haré!!!, pero al menos tengo unas cuantas horas para pensarlo. Ese maldito de Dynast... ya me las pagara, eso lo juro."  

  


Nota de Autora: Hola que tal todos!!? Ojala y bien. 

A ver, hay un par de cosillas que decir.

Primero: recuerden que Lina es solo un híbrido entre humano y mazoku, en ningún caso es un mazoku completo. Es por ello que puede usar el poder de otros demonios tales como L-Sama  y el mismo Dynast, sino fuera mitad humana no podría, puesto que se estaría negando a si misma y eso la destruiría. (Voy bien J-Chan?) 

Y Segundo: se acerca el periodo de exámenes, y este semestre no quiero estar nerviosa con ninguno de mis ramos (materias o como les llamen Uds.) como me pasó con Conta el semestre pasado ^_^U.  Así que, si ya me he tardado en subir caps... creo que ahora me tardare un poco mas, gomen nasai... pero aunk prefiero escribir, tengo que estudiar, de hecho tendría que estar estudiando calculo ahora mismo T_T...  En todo caso, haré lo posible por terminar otro cap antes de que me enfrasque en algún libro ¬_¬U

Y como siempre gracias a todos los que leen este y mis otros fics!!! (no crean que los he dejado de lado, es que quiero terminar este de una vez y centrarme en otro, terminarlo y así...  hasta que por fin los acabe todos.  ^__^ )

Por ultimo (pero no menos importante) Saludos especiales a Erebo y a Zerosu por su continuo apoyo... GRACIAS CHICOS!!!

Sugerencias, reservas mentales, criticas constructivas etc a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com  (también se aceptan reviews! :P)

Ahora si!! Hasta otra!! 

13/09/2003


	11. Capitulo Decimo

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers NO son de mi propiedad,  le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen. ^____^

Capitulo Décimo:

Realmente les había costado llegar. Después de enfrentarse a un pequeño grupo de bandidos se habían encontrado de frente con las hordas de mazokus, afortunadamente habían logrado esconderse antes que les vieran. O al menos eso creían.

- Bien, esperen aquí, iré a avisar de esto a las autoridades. No se muevan.

- Espere!! No quiero quedarme solo.

- Oye. – la voz de Astaroth era fría. – hay visitas. – sin moverse dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba oculta Silphiel y los demás.

- Ah? Te refieres a ellos? Na... no te preocupes, no pueden hacer nada.

- Pero darán aviso.

- Será mas divertido.  – Xellos entreabrió sus ojos y una mueca algo macabra se formó en su boca.

- Supongo que si. – replicó Astaroth, mas fríamente.

- Le agradecemos que nos haya dicho la verdad. – el señor Inverse abrazaba a su esposa, que aun no se recuperaba del todo.

- No hay de que. Pueden quedarse en el palacio cuanto gusten, haré que les preparen una habitación.

- No, no se moleste. Volveremos a Zefilia. – habló por fin la madre de Lina.

- Pero la ciudad esta destruida...

- Lo se, pero necesito verlo por mi misma. Aun no me convenzo de que Luna... mi Luna...

- Comprendo. Pero les pido de favor que pasen la noche en el palacio, ya es tarde y deben estar cansados, mañana les preparare un carruaje, así llegaran mas rápido.

- Muchas gracias. – la pareja le sonrió con nostalgia y los tres se dirigieron al interior del palacio.

- Lo mejor será que esperen aquí, o mejor váyanse ahora. Esto será peligroso, y no regresare a cuidar de ustedes, me quedare a luchar, si es necesario.

- Entonces yo iré con usted, señorita Silphiel. – dijo con voz firme uno de los muchachos. Silphiel le sonrió provocando que las mejillas del chico se incendiaran. Los otros tres asintieron para confirmar que también ayudarían en lo que pudieran, pero el que les había mostrado el atajo no parecía muy seguro de sus intenciones. 

- Lo cierto es... que no quiero tener que luchar, pero lo que menos quiero es quedarme solo, así que también iré con ustedes. – dijo finalmente, aunque con tono resignado.

- Bien, entonces vayamos, usaremos la levitación... alguno de ustedes puede hacerla? – los cinco negaron con la cabeza. – no queda otra... "Burbujas!" – en cuanto Silphiel pronuncio la palabra, todos fueron rodeados por una gran esfera transparente que se elevó y puso rumbo a toda velocidad hacia Sailune. 

- Hasta que por fin se han movido. – Xellos sonrió. – atención todos!! – las hordas de demonios aceleraron considerablemente su marcha.

- Hora de divertirse.

- Eso espero. 

Lina estaba recostada en uno de los pocos árboles que quedaban en pie. Había pasado un par de horas pensando en su siguiente movimiento y aun así no lograba dar con la solución, el cansancio se hizo presente y sin darse cuenta se había dormido. 

Naga dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, era cerca de media noche y solo los guardias de las torres permanecían despiertos. Repentinamente las campanas de la torre de la entrada principal de la cuidad comenzaron a estremecerse, pronto se le sumaron las de la entrada posterior y las de los costados. 

Un par de minutos después toda Sailune estaba en pie, corriendo de un lado para otro tratando de encontrar refugio, sin saber cual era el peligro ni que tan cerca estaba. 

Naga apareció flotando junto a los guardias de la torre, antes que pudiera preguntar que ocurría uno de los soldados señalo hacia el horizonte, la soberana de Sailune se giró lentamente. Un ejercito de incontables demonios se acercaba por los cuatro flancos y estaban demasiado cerca, no lograrían sacar a nadie de la ciudad. Naga no reaccionó. 

Uno de los soldados que venia con Naga recobró su postura firme y se paró frente a la serpiente blanca.

- Cuales son sus ordenes?

- Yo... – Naga seguía con la vista fija en los demonios. – no se que hacer. – dijo por fin, de pronto el piso le pareció muy interesante.

- Si usted no nos dirige, entonces es seguro que perdamos, por eso le pido que me de orden de preparar la resistencia! 

- Tienes razón, no podemos rendirnos antes de tiempo, encárgate de reunir a todo el que pueda luchar, dale armas a todos!!  Que aquellos que no aportaran nada se encierren en el palacio, en la zona protegida por los hexagramas blancos!!! Date prisa, ustedes – el resto de los guardias se cuadró al instante – dense prisa y ayuden a reclutar a los aldeanos!! Muévanse!!! 

- Si!! – contestaron al unísono y salieron a toda velocidad.

- Lina... – Naga volvió a mirar a los demonios que cada vez estaban mas cerca, en media hora estarían en la ciudad y ya no habría nada que hacer, solo resistir todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieran. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y descendió de la torre para organizar las defensas.

Los padres de Lina estaban en una de las torres del palacio, Naga les había pedido permanecer ahí  para defender a quienes se refugiarían dentro, aunque ellos sabían bien que la verdadera razón era que quería que estuvieran en un lugar seguro.  La pareja veía con nostalgia como las familias se separaban, en menos de dos días había visto como mas de mil familias se separaban. Primero en Kalmaart y luego en Sailune.

Las ordenes estaban dadas, en cuanto Naga reunió a los generales ordenó que las campanas dejaran de sonar, la ciudad permanecería oscura y en silencio, simularían que no habían notado la presencia de los demonios, quizás eso les diera ventaja por algún tiempo.

Ya habían ingresado las ultimas personas a la torre, y ahora los hechiceros de Sailune estaban sellando la entrada con todo tipo de escudos, uno sobre otro para hacerlos lo mas resistente posible. Dentro, los refugiados se miraban unos a otros sin saber como reaccionar, todos conocían la situación: afuera estaba lleno de demonios y aunque la gran mayoría era de un bajo rango no eran rival tan fácil. Pero ninguno de los allí presentes tenia forma de ayudar en el combate, principalmente porque nunca en su vida habían tomado un arma y en situaciones como esta no hay tiempo de aprender sobre la marcha. En ese momento hubieran deseado que su anterior monarca no hubiese sido un pacifista.

Silphiel y compañía estaban a punto de llegar a Sailune, solo un minuto mas y estarían dentro. Todo se veía tranquilo, aunque la sacerdotisa hubiera jurado que momentos antes había escuchado campanas, eso no importaba, lo que contaba ahora era llegar con el encargado y avisar de la llegada inminente de los mazokus. 

Por fin estuvieron flotando sobre la ciudad, descendieron rápidamente, pero antes de que pudieran moverse se vieron rodeados por soldados armados con lanzas y arcos, la primera barrera que le esperaba a los demonios.

- Esperen!! – habló uno de los muchachos. – tenemos que decirles algo importante.

- Lihgu, creo que ya lo saben. – dijo Silphiel mientras daba un vistazo a su alrededor. 

- En serio? – replicó el muchacho mientras intentaba vanamente alejar una afilada punta de lanza de su rostro.

- Quienes son ustedes? – una mujer se abrió paso entre los soldados, vestía provocativamente y unas grandes hombreras con espinas sujetaban su capa. 

- Sobrevivientes de la batalla de en Kalmaart. – hablo otro de los chicos. – veníamos hacia acá, pero tuvimos que acelerar nuestro paso porque nos encontramos con un ejercito de demonios que llegara en cualquier momento por la entrada principal.

- También vienen por los flancos y la retaguardia. – hablo la recién llegada.

- Te dije que ya sabían. – le dijo Silphiel al oído del chico, que aun trataba de evitar la lanza.

- Ya nos han informado, será mejor que se vayan ahora que aun pueden hacerlo.

- Pero si también hemos venido a ayudar. – Naga enarcó una ceja y les miró detenidamente.

- En serio? Pero si son solo unos niños. 

- Aun así ayudaremos. Quien esta al mando aquí.

- Yo. Naga, la serpiente blanca. 

- Nunca había escuchado de ti. En fin, en que podemos ser útiles. – dijo algo molesto Lihgu que se había ofendido un poco con las palabras de Naga, después de todo él no era tan pequeño.

- Por lo que veo no saben otra cosa mas que blandir la espada, y tu... pareces una sacerdotisa, tu deberías ir a la torre donde están los otros, ahí serás de mas ayuda.

- De ningún modo, la señorita Silphiel es muy fuerte!! 

- A sí? Y que puede hacer? 

- Puede usar el Drag Slave! – Naga miró a la sacerdotisa, no parecía que pudiera hacer semejante cosa, además desde cuando las  sacerdotisas usaban magia negra.

- Mmm, lo creeré cuando lo vea. Esta bien, puedes quedarte en el frente, pero quédate atrás, debes darle prioridad a esa torre – dijo señalando una cerca del centro de la cuidad. – si ves que esta en algún tipo de peligro no debes dudar en ir allí y ayudar en lo que puedas.

- De acuerdo.

- Majestad, han llegado.

- Bien, todos listos. Atacaran primero, así que tengan listos los escudos.

Xellos esperaba tranquilamente, a su lado Astaroth veía la ciudad con fastidio. Como se atrevía su señor a enviarlo a misiones tan vergonzosas, se sentía menospreciado. No era necesario un ejercito, ni siquiera su presencia era necesaria allí, Xellos podría con todos ellos en menos de un minuto. 

- "En que rayos estarán pensando los Dark Lords, porque ahora que lo pienso... que hace Xellos aquí? El es un demonio con un rango mucho mayor al mío, destruir humanos no debe ser interesante para el, sin embargo... esta fascinado con la idea de destruir esta ciudad. Por que será?"

- No es la ciudad lo que me tiene fascinado amigo. – Astaroth se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su "compañero", sin duda había leído sus pensamientos, pero no sabia que tuviera esa habilidad. – es lo que pasara después de que esta patética ciudad quede en ruinas.  Aunque debo reconocer que no se la verdadera intención de enviar un ejercito tan enorme, supongo que nuestros señores pretenden arrasar con todo de una vez, y Sailune solo será la primera. Y no, no leí tu mente, no puedo hacer tal cosa, pero soy muy listo e imaginé que estarías pensando algo así. – el sacerdote le brindo una misteriosa sonrisa a Astaroth, luego fijó su vista al frente y alzó su brazo. – ATAQUEN!!!! 

- No pelearas? – Astaroth veía a los demonios abalanzarse contra las pesadas puertas, cerradas a esas horas, de la ciudad de Sailune. 

- No amigo, mi turno llegara después, y cuando ocurra lo disfrutare. Pero, adelante, puedes ir.

- Como quieras. Derriben esa maldita puerta de una vez!!! – al ver que los demonios tenían algunos problemas reunió energía en sus manos y la arrojó contra las puertas haciéndolas astillas en segundos. 

Los demonios se lanzaron al ataque, pero los primeros en entrar en la ciudad se llevaron una gran sorpresa, cientos de "Elmekia Lance" los repelieron y destruyeron por completo. Los demonios que aun no entraban aguardaron unos segundos a que el humo se disiparan para intentar entrar nuevamente.

- No dejen que entren!!! Traten de luchar afuera!!! – la voz de Naga se escuchó firme entre sus fuerzas. Todos tomaron sus posiciones y esperaron al enemigo. 

En un principio pudieron mantener a raya a los demonios, pero los soldados de Sailune fueron cediendo poco a poco. La entrada principal, lugar donde se encontraban Naga y Silphiel, era la única que aun no permitía el paso a los mazokus, sin embargo no tendrían mas opción que darles paso. Hasta ahora Silphiel había ayudado con algún que otro conjuro básico y con escudos en momentos muy oportunos, pero aun no utilizaba el Drag Slave, no quería cargar con media ciudad, pero ya no había salida; tendría que usarlo y con ello agrandaría la entrada dejando paso libre a sus enemigos. Silphiel buscó la mirada de Naga para obtener su aprobación.

- Maldición!! Si de verdad puedes usar el Drag Slave... que estas esperando!!!!! – Silphiel asintió y comenzó a recitar el conjuro.  

- Mas oscuro que la madrugada...

- Todos!! Para atrás!!! – de inmediato los guerreros se apartaron de la trayectoria del poderoso hechizo.

- Oculto entre las profundidades del tiempo y el espacio...

- Reúnanse alrededor de la torre!!! Ahora!! 

- ... que con tu poder unido al mío destruiremos a cuanto estúpido se ponga en nuestro camino... DRAG SLAVE!         !!!

La energía arrasó con cientos de demonios, pero eso no significó nada, aun quedaban unos miles mas. Ya no valía la pena quedarse en las puertas, Naga ordenó  a todos los guerreros rodear la torre, lo único que podían hacer era intentar proteger a los que allí se ocultaban. 

De los miles de hombres y mujeres que habían iniciado la batalla contra los mazokus, solo quedaban en pie unos cuantos cientos. Hechiceros y espadachines ya no daban mas, a nadie le quedaban fuerzas, muchos se habían resignado y aunque muchos mas seguían luchando sabían muy bien que para el amanecer no quedaría nada ni nadie en pie. 

Astaroth, cansado de la situación decidió entrar en escena, reunió una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos y apuntó a la base de la torre. Silphiel se movió rápido y logró repeler el ataque, sin embargo los demonios que estaban en tierra no perdieron el tiempo y atacaron con todo.  

El sirviente de Dynast arrojó conjuro tras conjuro sin esperar a ver el resultado de su ataque. La noche comenzaba a desaparecer, lentamente la luz del sol iba dejando al descubierto la masacre producida por los mazokus.

Lina despertó sobresaltada, no se había dado cuenta cuanto había dormido, ya era hora de presentarse ante Dynast, y aunque no tenia una idea muy clara de lo que haría sabia que no dejaría que su "señor" se saliera con la suya.

La torre yacía totalmente destruida,  de entre los escombros aun podían escucharse algunos débiles gemidos; las rocas de la enorme estructura estaban cubiertas de sangre; miembros tanto humanos como demoníacos cubrían lo que antes había sido la Gran Capital de la Magia Blanca. 

Pocos eran los sobrevivientes, y todos ellos estaban en condiciones deplorables. Silphiel era uno de ellos. Le había costado trabajo, pero había logrado proteger a un grupo considerable. 

La sacerdotisa buscó con la vista a Naga. Después de unos cuantos minutos la encontró. La nueva reina de Sailune yacía inmóvil entre los restos humeantes de una casa. Silphiel se acerco a ella, aun sabiendo lo que encontraría. Puso sus dedos en el cuello para sentir su pulso, mas no sintió nada. Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a curar a los heridos.  

Todo se veía en calma, aparentemente los mazokus habían abandonado la ciudad después del ataque de Astaroth. 

Lina se presento ante su señor y de inmediato se inclino ante el, muy a regaña dientes. Dynast miraba impasible, aunque por dentro disfrutaba la rabia de su general. 

- Xellos te esta esperando allá. 

- Como?! – Dynast enarcó una ceja.

- Sucede algo? – pregunto tranquilo.

- N... no. 

- Bien. Vamos.

- Vendrá conmigo?

- Claro, no puedo perderme eso. – Lina asintió, pero no le agradó para nada la sonrisa misteriosa y macabra del señor de los hielos.

Segundos después ambos desaparecieron. Una vez atravesaron el plano astral y estuvieron flotando sobre Sailune, Dynast se acercó a Lina, le abrazó por detrás y le susurró al oído.  

- Que te ocurre? Te ves sorprendida. – el tono de Dynast era claramente provocador.

- Que... que... hiciste? – a la pelirroja le costaba trabajo articular palabra, estaba demasiado sorprendida con la escena frente a ella. Lina dio un largo y detallado vistazo por las ruinas de Sailune, su intención era obvia: quería encontrar a sus padres y a los demás. 

- No te gusta? Lo hice especialmente para ti. – Lina no prestaba atención a sus palabras, estaba totalmente concentrada en encontrarlos. Finalmente pudo ver el cuerpo de Naga, estaba completamente cubierto de sangre. Intentó acercarse pero Dynast aun la tenia entre sus brazos.

- Déjame.

- Por que preocuparte por alguien que ya esta muerto? – dijo apretándola aun mas. - Mejor preocúpate por ellos. – la sonrisa de Dynast se amplió al tiempo que señalaba a Silphiel y a un grupo de personas, entre las cuales se encontraban los padres de la pelirroja.   

- Señor Dynast. – Astaroth apareció frente a su amo.

- Hazte cargo, Astaroth.

- Si. – el demonio asintió y se dirigió rápidamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa y compañía.

- Que planeas?! – la pelirroja se movía frenéticamente entre los brazos de Dynast en un vano intento por librarse de él. 

- Por que no te relajas y observas.

- SUÉLTAME!! 

Astaroth sabia perfectamente cuales serian sus blancos, así que se deshizo rápidamente de los que no importaban. Del grupo ahora solo quedaban los Inverse y Silphiel. La sacerdotisa se puso frente a ellos y extendió un campo de energía, Astaroth intentó destruirlo pero sin éxito. A su lado apareció Xellos, y con un toque de su bastón el escudó se desvaneció al instante. 

- Lo siento niña, pero este es el destino de los patéticos humanos. – la misteriosa sonrisa de Xellos se acentuó. 

Astaroth usó su enorme hacha y cortó el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Luego se giró a la pareja, que sin tiempo a reaccionar fue atravesada por las enormes garras del sirviente de Dynast.

Lina miraba horrorizada la escena, ahora si. Todo por lo que había luchado se había perdido, y no había hecho nada. Estuvo presente, tenia el poder... pero no había hecho nada. Dynast finalmente la soltó, pero la pelirroja no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

El señor de los hielos le miró extrañado, hacia solo unos momentos había sentido el odio y la rabia dentro de su general, ahora no podía sentir absolutamente nada. Su expresión cambio a sorpresa cuando vio como un ahora entre rojiza y dorada comenzaba a cubrir el endeble cuerpo de la chica.

****************************  
Notas de la Autora: hola otra vez!!! 

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero como había dicho estoy con exámenes, pero ya solo falta mes y medio de clases, luego exámenes finales, y me dedico por completo a Rinita y sus asuntos (pagina, fics, foros, msn, etc)

A ver, me preguntan Zerosu y Suisei por qué Silphiel. Verán... justo cuando se me ocurrió revivir a alguien estaba hablando de Silphiel, eso por una parte, y lo otro fue para hacer mas fácil la resurrección de Aqua, según los pocos datos que hay de Silphiel ella es una sacerdotisa de Raguradya, es decir de Aqua y teóricamente es mas fácil si sus poderes vienen de una misma fuente. Aparte de eso... creo que nada mas. Ah! Claro, esta el hecho de que en la serie, Lina siempre le dice todo a Silphiel, de alguna forma es como su confidente, también me pareció una personalidad mas manejable. Imagínense a Amelia reclamándole por lo que ha hecho y hablando de justicia y que le susurrara quizás que cosas al oído para que se arrepienta, o a Zelgadis con su seriedad extrema y que tal vez quiera buscarle una cura... y ni hablar de Gourry, si el reviviera, el fic hubiera terminado que rato. Recordemos que una de las principales razones de todo esto fue la muerte del espadachín. 

Snif... snif... no les huele como a... final? Jejejej, ya se viene, el ultimo cap de Mi Ultimo Deseo.

Y si quieren dejar sugerencias... es el momento de hacerlo, por que el próximo... será el ultimo!!! (o puede haber un epilogo... no lo se, depende de los comentarios)

Gracias a todos como siempre, en especial a J-Chan ^__^ 

Sugerencias, reservas mentales, criticas constructivas etc a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com  (también se aceptan reviews! :P)

20/10/2003


	12. Capitulo Final

Capitulo Final 

Un aura entre rojiza y dorada comenzaba a cubrir el endeble cuerpo de Lina. Xellos sonreía maliciosamente, aunque aun no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría a continuación, la idea era que Lina acabara de una vez con Dynast y sus seguidores. En los planes del Ama de las Bestias no estaba el Señor de los Hielos. 

Xellos sabia que su señora tenia intereses muy distintos a los de Dynast, quien deseaba tener a humanos, dioses y demonios bajo su poder; ella planeaba revivir a Shabranigudu y dejar la destrucción del mundo en sus manos, después de todo, esa era su labor y la de cualquier demonio de alto rango, a su parecer era Dynast el que estaba fuera de lugar.

El Sacerdote de Zelas miraba fijamente a la pelirroja, sin duda algo le estaba pasando, y probablemente no seria nada bueno para Dynast. Solo esperaba que el Señor de los Hielos fuera el unico que se llevara un mal rato, no queria siquiera imaginar de lo que era capaz de hacer Lina, despues de todo, ya no tenia nada que perder y eso, en el caso de la pelirroja, era un poderoso aliado.

Lina permanecia con los ojos cerrados, no podia abrirlos, se sentia extraña y al mismo tiempo sentia un enorme poder recorrer sus venas, ciertamente lo había sentido antes, pero no estaba segura donde. Lentamente comenzó a perder la conciencia. 

"Claro!! ya recuerdo, cuando L-sama poseyó mi cuerpo... es la misma sensación, todo ese poder en mi... y luego perdi el conocimiento, tal como ocurrió ahora. Aunque... esta vez es diferente, porque no siento a nadie mas aparte de mi y esa energia. De donde vendra? Acaso vendra de mi? Sere yo misma quien la esta produciendo? Si es asi... entonces podre destruir a estos malditos Mazokus... en especial a Dynast... Gourry, cómo quiesiera que estuvieras aqui... que me apoyaras como siempre lo hiciste, pero te prometo que nos reuniremos pronto, te lo juro, si tengo que destruir el mundo para ello, lo hare. Amelia, Zel, Silphiel, Martina... todos volveremos a formar parte de este mundo... no, este mundo, esta epoca ha llegado su fin y de mi depende que todo comience de cero" 

Mientras, Dynast observaba la situacion con recelo, por alguna razón no atinaba a moverse. Sentia como el poder de su general iba en aumento cada vez mas y mas rápido.

"Esta mujer es increible... ya no creo que haya sido buena idea provocarla de esa forma... Pero de que diablos estoy hablando!!! Soy uno de los Dark Lords, el mas poderoso de ellos. No puedo dejar que una humana con aires de grandesa me destruya... aun tengo poder sobre ella, parte de mi sangre corre ahora por sus venas, ya una vez pude controlarla, seguro que puedo hacerlo una segunda vez."

- Escuchame bien Lina! Mas vale que no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, sabes bien que no me gustan las insolencias! - La voz de Dynast se oía firme y mas fria que nunca, pero habia un extraño brillo en sus ojos... algo a lo que algunos llaman, Temor. Sentimiento casi imperceptible en los Mazokus, sobretodo en uno de tan alto nivel, pero ahí estaba, y Xellos se habia percatado de ello y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca antes. 

Dynast estaba por reclamarle a Lina el que le estuviera ignorando, pero un poderoso estruendo llamó su atención. De haber estado en tierra seguramente habrian quedado sepultados puesto que un terremoto de gran magnitud estaba arrasando con lo que quedaba de Sailune. Pero no solo era eso; el cielo, antes despejado, ahora se cubria de nubes de tormenta que amenzaban con traer la lluvia en cualquier momento. Algunos relampagos iluminaban ocasionalmente el escenario, Lina permanecia inmovil, al igual que los mazokus presentes.

- Ha llegado la hora... de juzgar a los malditos. - la voz de la pelirroja era firme, y aunque no estaba alzando la voz, todos y cada uno de los presentes habia escuchado sus palabras. Lina abrió lentamente sus ojos, mas no miró a nadie, simplemente se limito a alzar su brazo derecho en dirección a lo que quedaba de las hordas demoniacas que habian atacado la capital de la magia blanca. El aura que la rodeaba se concentro en su mano formando una espada de energia. Bastó que la agitara una vez y a una distancia de mas de 40mts para que los infelices demonios quedaran hechos cenizas, Astaroth tambien desapareció despues del ataque.

-Creo que estoy demas aquí, no quiero molestar, asi que nos veremos mas tarde. - Xellos intento retirarse tan rapido como pudo, pero el plano astral estaba colpasado, cantidades increibles de energia llegaban desde todos los planos existentes. Estaba atrapado. No queria admitirlo, pero estaba comenzando a asustarse; cuando la situación se sale de control ya no es divertido.

- No Xellos, te quedas. - Lina ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. - No querras perderte este espectaculo. Despues de todo, era lo que tu Ama quería que hiciera, verdad? Destruir a Dynast Grauscherra.  
- Eres una insolente!!! Como te atrevez a decir eso!!! - Dynast se congeló, basto una mirada de la pelirroja para que quedara inmovil e indefenso ante ella. El señor de los Hielos se tragó su miedo y se concentró, tenia que tomar el control de su general antes que fuera tarde y despues de eso se desharia de Zelas, ya sospechaba de sus intenciones, pero no estaba seguro y no podria atacarla sin pruebas. Ahora las tenia, pero antes de poder darle su merecido castigo tenia que encargarse de Lina Grauscherra.  
- Ya deja de fastidiarme, maldito Dynast! No tengo tiempo para ti! Tengo un mundo a la espera de ser destruido y vuelto a crear. - Al escuchar esas palabras Xellos volvio a tomar partido en la conversación.   
- De que estas hablando!!?? No puedes!! no tienes como hacer una cosa como esa!!! Ademas...!!  
- Malditos Dioses, malditos Demonios. Creen ser superiores y no son mas que niños asustados. Mirate Dynast, estas temblando. Ah... ya veo, estas tratando de usar el lazo que nos unia. Mejor que no gastes energias, ese lazo ya no existe, tu general ya no existe.   
- Lina!! acaso piensas hacer lo mismo que intento Varg Garv!?  
- Es irónico pensar que fui yo quien ayudó evitar que el sueño de Varg Garv se hiciera realidad. Claro, en ese momento no podía entender que alguien quiesiera volverlo todo a la nada; que quisiera dejar de ser lo que era y empezar de cero. 

La espada de energia que habia formado el aura de Lina se disolvia lentamente entre sus manos. Su mirada se clavó en Dynast que aun trataba vanamente de controlar a su sirviente. 

- Cierto, cuando me enfrente a él, yo lo tenia todo: Amigos, familia, un hogar al cual volver, alguien a quien amar, alquien que me amaba... Ahora que no tengo a nadie, que todos me dejaron... La idea de Varg Garv ya no suena tan mal. 

Lina alzó sus manos en dirección a Dynast y con un suave movimiento logró desgarrar sus piernas, luego hizo lo propio con los brazos y finalmente se acercó a él. Dynast reunío sus energias y su cuerpo se recuperó por completo. Descendió hasta tocar el piso y desde alli preparó un ataque.

- No has dejado de ser un patetico ser humano, eso no te bastara para derrotarme.  
- Lo se, solo estoy jugando un poco contigo. Ese ataque no fue nada mas que para entrar en calor. - Dynast lanzó su poderoso hechizo, mas Lina logró desviarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque Xellos quedó en medio de la nueva trayectoria.  
- Hey!! mas cuidado! - dijo alcanzando a esquivar apenas el ataque. - No querras lastimarme, verdad querida Lina? - Aunque sabia que no debia jugar con su suerte, el demonio sacerdote no podia evitarlo, era su naturaleza.   
- Mi estimado Xellos, creo que no pusiste atención a mis palabras. De este mundo no quedara nada, ni siquiera el recuerdo. Y ya habras podido notar que no hay lugar al cual escapar. Ahora, por favor no me distraigas y dejame acabar con eso. - dijo señalando a un muy enojado Dynast, quien ya preparaba un nuevo ataque.  
- Mira maldita, ya ha sido suficiente, no permitire mas insultos de parte de un hibrido como tu. Esto ha llegado a su fin, a TU fin. - Dynast ya se habia dado cuenta de que tomar el control de la mente de Lina era inutil, por lo que decidió acabar con ella, sin importar las consecuencias.  
- Jajajjaja, lindas palabras, pero no son mas que eso. Bien, si tanta prisa tienes, no te hare esperar mas. 

Descendió hasta tocar tierra y nuevamente alzó su mano hacia el Señor de los Hielos. Esta vez Lina reunió una gran cantidad de energia en sus manos la cual tomó la forma de un ave hecha totalmente de fuego que, rapidamente, se dirigió hacia Dynast. 

Por su parte, Dynast intentó destruir esa energia lanzando rayos, pero la creación de Lina los esquivaba sin mayores dificultades, finalmente el fenix llegó hasta su objetivo, Dynast se protegió con un campo de fuerza, pero solo pudo detener el primer impacto, lentamente el ataque de Lina se abrió paso hasta romper la barrera y alcanzar al mazoku. 

La violenta explosión levantó gran cantidad de polvo, distracción que Xellos pretendia usar para salir del campo de batalla, mas no tuvo exito en su intento: Lina lo descubrió y golpeó tan duró como pudo, el sacerdote se mantuvo en pie por lo que Lina opto por usar algun hechizo y acabarlo de una vez. 

- Espera un momento, estas luchando contra mi. - Lina se volteó y vio a un muy lastimado Dynast que a duras penas se mantenia en pie. La pelirroja estaba entre ambos mazokus sin saber bien a quien atacar, cerró sus ojos e invocó el Ragna Blade. Los demonios esperaban impacientes la decisión de Lina al tiempo que preparaban toda la energia posible para evitar que la nefasta espada le hiciese daño. Finalmente Lina desapareció sorprendiendo a los dos, puesto que para ellos el plano astral estaba cerrado y ella lo habia usado como si nada. La joven apareció a espaldas de Dynast pensando que por haber recibido mas daño que Xellos estaria mas debil que el Sacerdote y que con el Ragna Blade acabaria de una vez con el, y asi fue. 

Cuando la espada del Señor de las Pesadillas atravezó a Dynast su cuerpo astral se hizo presente y poco a poco se fue disolviendo en el aire. 

- Ahi tienes a otro de tus hijos, pero si aun con eso te sientes sola... no te preocupes, los mandare a todos ellos en poco tiempo, Querida Diosa Dorada.  
- Lina, debes detenerte, esto no puede acabar asi, no es como esta predicho!!  
- Y quien es el que decide nuestro destino, Xellos? Los Dioses? Los Demonios? BASURA LOS DOS!!! Y si esto no debe pasar... donde estan aquellos heroes que me haran ver mi error y que me destruiran para calmar mi ira? No Xellos, el destino no esta escrito, ya no.  
- No entiendes, esto esta lejos de tu comprensión, como dijo Dynast sigues siendo un humano, un estupido ser humano.   
- Jajajajaa!!! El que no entiende eres tu. Ya lo dije antes, no soy lo que era, Lina Inverse murió hace mucho y la general de Dynast hace solo unos cuantos minutos. - Xellos le miraba sin comprender sus palabras. - Veamos... como poder explicarte para que comprendas... soy una extención de L-Sama, una parte de su poder que tomó consciencia propia y que se fucionó con Lina, ya que ambas teniamos el mismo deseo, crear un nuevo mundo.   
- No... no puede ser. - El sacerdote de Zelas estaba realmente impactado ante las palabras de Lina. Su ama le habia dicho que solo L-Sama decidiria el fin del mundo, que ni siquiera ellos podrian hacer nada, quizas Shabranigudu, pero si la Diosa Dorada no lo deseaba, entonces aparecería alguien capaz de detener al Ojos de Rubí tal como lo habia hecho Lina hacia tiempo. Y ahora una humana con algo de sangre mazoku le decia que ni siquiera la madre de todas las cosas podria detenerla. - ESTO ES ABSURDO!!!   
- No, no lo es. Por fin pude comprender que Varg Garv siempre estuvo en lo correcto. Ustedes nos impediran siempre obtener lo que deseamos, a pesar de que somos muchos mas y de que aparentemente podemos elegir nuestro destino. Ustedes: dioses y demonios, siempre encontraran la forma de usarnos para sus propocitos... lo que hace falta es comenzar de cero, en un mundo hecho solo para los humanos, donde solo su voluntad y su propio juicio le digan lo que se debe hacer y lo que es correcto. 

Mientras hablaba, el cuerpo de Lina iba cubriendose con una intensa luz blanquesina, que a cada palabra de la chica, se expandia aun mas. Finalmente la luz se desprendio del cuerpo de Lina y se incrustó lentamente en la grieta que habia dejado el terremoto causado por la pelirroja. La tierra comenzó a estremecerse sin piedad, todo lo que estaba alrededor de la grieta era consumido en segundos haciendo que la luz aumentara mas su tamaño.

- Lo siento mucho Lina, pero ya te dije, esto no puede acabar asi. - Xellos lucia un semblante serio, demasiado para el, pero con un gesto volvio a su habitual sonrisa aunque algo mas sadica. - la verdad es que no pense que tendria que enfrentarme a ti, mucho menos para evitar que destruyeras el mundo... ironico verdad, se han invertido los papeles, bien, pero ya me estoy cansando de esta situacion. 

- Tu crees que realmente estoy a gusto con esto? Crees que me siento bien destruyendo algo por lo que luche casi toda mi vida? Te equivocas. Tal vez esta no sea la respuesta... Pero si la solución a mi problema.

- Si no te detienes destruirás todo!! - Xellos sabia que tenia que intentarlo, aunque si lo que habia dicho Lina era cierto sus esfuerzos serian en vano.

- Dame una razon por la que tenga que hacerlo, solo una buena razon y lo hare. - Xellos guardó silencio, no tenia nada que responder. - Las lagrimas ya se terminaron, los gritos de felicidad no se escuhan ya. No queda nada en este mundo, y de todas formas... lo que no haga yo, lo haras tu, o cualquier otro demonio... para eso fueron creados... cual es la diferencia. Resignate y podras revivir como un ser humano. 

- Esta es mi respuesta... - Xellos adoptó su verdadera forma, un cono de energia negra, y se dispuso a atacar a Lina, quien se limitaba a bloquear los insistentes ataques del sacerdote.

- Comprendo, Fibrizo tampoco queria morir de esa forma, la existencia de los demonios es bastante contradictoria, viven para destruirlo todo, pero no quieren ser destruidos... terminemos con esto de una vez... - Lina cerró sus ojos y levó sus manos al cielo, lentamente comenzó a recitar su hechizo - Señor de las Pesadillas, concedele a mis manos la ira de los cuatro mundos... genera una espada de oscuridad de vacio congelado... con nuestro poder y nuestros cuerpos combinados... caminaremos por el sendero de la destruccion... capaz de aplastar las almas de los dioses... RAGNA BLADE!!!!! - La hechicera, que antes se desgastaba enormemente por la poderosa espada, ahora se mantenia firme y sin problemas. Ahora ese poder era parte de ella, recitar el conjuro habia sido mera formalidad... ya no necesitaba hacerlo.

Los certeros ataques de Xellos seguian rebotando al rededor de la pelirroja, nada podia penetrar su barrera, hasta que ella misma la canceló recibiendo de lleno todos la energia del sacerdote. Xellos Metallium sonrio, por fin habia logrado hacerle daño, .sin embargo cuando consideró que era suficiente y cesó el ataque volviendo a su apariencia normal y tratando de recuperar algo de energia, vio con horror que, a pesar de que Lina mostraba varias heridas y unas cuantas de gravedad, se mantenia en pie y con el Ranga Blade aun en sus manos.

Lina no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, rapidamente se avalanzó contra él y lo atravezó una y otra vez con la espada de la Diosa Dorada. Finalmente el demonio cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a desvanecerse aun reflejando sorpresa en su rostro. 

En cuanto Xellos dejó de existir, Lina miró a su alrededor, todo lo que alcanzaba ver era luz, esa misma luz que habia surgido de su cuerpo con la mision de reducir todo a nada.   


- Sueña con lo que quieras soñar, ve donde quieras ir, se lo que quieras ser, por que tienes tan solo una vida y una oportunidad para hacer todo lo que quieras hacer. - repitio en voz alta las palabras que sus padres le dijeron el dia en que salio a buscar aventuras hacia tantos años ya. Una lagrima recorrio su mejilla. - Vivir eternemente y feliz en un mundo sin fin? Demasiado bonito para ser cierto. 

  
Se quedó inmovil, ya no habia nadie que se opusiera. Finalmente la luz la envolvio por completo, eso solo significaba una cosa, ya todo habia acabado. Comenzó a llorar, realmente no se sentia bien. Repentinamente sintió una mano en su hombro, al darse vuelta vio a un chico de largos cabellos rubios soriendole.

- Tardaste mucho, ya me tenias preocupado.Sabes que soy tu guardian, pero... no podia protegerte desde aqui. 

- Gourry? - el joven espadachin se acercó y suavemente le secó las lagrimas con el torso de su mano. 

- Ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aqui, vamos, nos estan esperando.

- Esperando? Quienes? 

- Quienes? Amelia, Zelgadis, Silphiel, Martina... Todos nos estan esperando. 

- En serio? que bien!! - dijo finalmente la pelirroja. 

- Oye Lina...- Gourry abrazó a la pelirroja instandola a seguirlo. - Una chica muy parecida a ti, pero rubia, dijo que gracias a ti ya no se sentia tan sola. Que te diera las gracias, pero que no te acostumbras a eso. 

La pareja caminó un poco entre las luces que cubrian un espacio inexistente para luego desaparecer entre las mimas. 

FIN

Nota Final de la Autora: Hola!!! Por fin aparezco y nada mas ni nada menos que con el ultimo capitulo!!! Quiero pedir disculpas, la idea la tenia lista en mi cabecilla, pero tenia que hacer que durara mas de dos parrafos :P. Ademas, he tenido problemas con el PC, pero bueno aqui esta por fin.

Espero que les haya gustado, que no les haya parecido muy cursi (a ratos me parecia asi ¬_¬) que si habia alguna duda se haya disipado y demas. Por fa, dejen sus comentarios, es super importante para mi, sobre todo porque es el primer fic que tiene final y no me gustaria repetir los mismo errores con los otros. 

Curioso, "Mi Ultimo Deseo" fue el ultimo que comence a publicar y el primero que terminé. Aaaah! que bien se siente decir eso: "terminé" no saben cuanto tiempo llevo esperando poder terminar uno de mis tantas historias. Mi proxima victima... quiero decir, el siguiente que intentare terminar sera... jejejee... voy a tener que leer los que llevo a ver si la inspiracion vuelve, aunque creo que "Descendencia", lo tengo solo y abandonado desde hace mucho.

Bien, no los aburro mas, solo me quedan los agradecimientos:

My Friend J-Chan, no se que habria hecho sin ti, de veras que no. Te lo digo siempre, pero no esta demas decirlo otra vez. Muchas gracias por estar ahi cuando te necesito.

Vane... Amigui!!! ojala y pronto puedas leer el fic completo y me des tu opinion. Ese resumen que te hice era MUY mulita, pero a estas alturas (y a esa hora) no recordaba muchos detalles :P en fin, espero que te haya gustado el final!! y gracias a ti que me aclaraste un poco algunas de las situaciones que estan aqui plasmadas. 

A los chicos que me mandaron sus posibles finales: ven que era algo parecido a lo que me sugirieron? espero y les haya gustado.

Y por ultimo a todos los que en algun momento me dijeron: "Me gusta"  
MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

Aprovecho para mandarle un saludo muy especial al Slayers Team!! a Zeytanu, Atari a Vash y a todos los demas!!

Visiten: geocities. com/ teamslayerscl/  
Visiten: fanworks. yoll. net/ inicio .htm

28/01/2004  



End file.
